My Beloved Sky
by RazenshiaSapphire1306
Summary: Upon the sudden death of Tsuna's parents he had to live with his older brother,Giotto who seemed to hated him ever since birth. But it doesn't matter anymore the damaged is already done in their bond or is it? Broken!Tsuna, Cold!Tsuna, Protective!Giotto And Mature!1st/ 10th Generation Guardians. Yaoi! Incest! G27.
1. Chapter 1 Shocking News

**FANDOM: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
** **TITLE: My Beloved Sky  
** **AUTHOR: RazenshiaSapphire1306  
** **PAIRINGS: Giotto/Tsunayoshi or Tsunayoshi/Giotto; Depends of how you see it. G27  
** **GENRES: Angst, Drama and Romance  
** **RATING: M (For suggested themes)  
** **SUMMARY: Upon the sudden death of Tsuna's parents he had to live with his older brother,Giotto who seemed to hated him ever since birth. But it doesn't matter anymore the damaged is already done in their bond or is it? Broken!Tsuna, Cold!Tsuna, Protective!Giotto And Mature!1** **st/** **10** **th** **Generation Guardians. Yaoi! Incest! G27**

 **WARNINGS: DARK THEME! This story contains suggested theme(Explicit scene between two males). And later on there is** _ **self-harm, self-starvation, self- hate**_ **and** _ **suicide attempts.**_ **Therefore the category for this fanfiction is 'M' (Mature).**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing from KHR except the plot of this fanfiction!**

 **A/N: I know, I should have updating my other stories but I can't helped it when this idea keep pestering me for weeks now. I got inspired from many fanfiction about G27 pairings so here goes the first attempt of incest which I hoped it will went well. You've been already warned from above warnings if you continue reading this then you don't mind at all the suggested themes if not then I suggest you stop reading now. That's all. Here's the first chapter of My Beloved Sky!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Depression isn't just being a bit sad. It's a feeling nothing. It's not wanting to be alive anymore.  
-J.K. Howling-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Sicily,Italy**

Giotto was reading the reports from his guardians. Well, to be more accurate damages they had caused and bills that already multiplied due to their reckless actions despite of their faults, Giotto wouldn't exchange it from anything because without them. He is nothing. So he let a fond smile curled his lips though it would be nice if they lessen their destructive side and blood lust as he already haven't gotten a proper sleep from doing all the paper works that keep rising at every hour and he feared that he might have snapped at them any moment now.

Giotto let out a exasperated sigh as he put the pen down, reclining tiredly at the back of his chair and staring up the ceiling for a few moments then his door slammed open he didn't need to know who is the one rudely entered without a single word as he knew well who has that brute attitude from the rest of his guardians.

"What is it,G?" Giotto asked without looking at his storm guardian in front of him. He received no respond so he went on. "If this is about paper work, I just finished the third section so you don't need to reprimand me about taking a little break." He added jokingly but when he still gotten no respond from the other that is the time he began to worry so he finally looked straight at his right hand man, who looked very dishevel and far too anxious to his liking.

"G..." He called softly and the other shifted nervously. "What's the matter?" He stood up from his chair to walked toward his troubled storm guardian who is still avoiding an eye contact at him since the beginning. Giotto was about to say something again but G finally cut him off and look at him straight in the eyes.

"Giotto... I don't know how to start but something terrible happened from your family in Japan," G started as he observed the latter eyes widened as a sudden feeling of dread rushing to his system. "Your parents... We're reported dead.."

The word 'Dead' made Giotto froze as if his mind shut down completely which is true due to shock and fear. Then a flashed of a certain image of brunette snapped him back to his senses.

"Tsuna... Tsunayoshi, my younger brother. What happened to him,G? Is he alive? Is he okay?" Giotto grabbed hold both of G's shoulders as he thrown him frantic questions. He needed to know his younger brother's situation. He needed to know if he is alive so he could make up from all the fucked up actions he did to him in the past.

"Calm down, Giotto. Please" G never seen Giotto such state. He looks like he was about to break any moment.

"How could I calmed down?! When there's possibility you're going to tell me he's dead as well!" Giotto exclaimed angrily.

"I said calm down! Your brother isn't dead!" G smacked the blonde upside down at the head to bring him out at his apathetic state which surprisingly effective as the other removed his grasp at him.

"He isn't dead?" Giotto asked reluctantly as if he's scared that he only misheard things and his brother is forever gone.

"He's not." G confirmed.

"Thank Goodness." Giotto sagged down on the ground, relief evident on his features.

"But..."

G's voice penetrate the relief he is feeling when he spoken again and Giotto narrowed his eyes in suspicion at his friend and prompted him to continue though the dread feeling return in full force. "But?"

"He's missing..."

The only respond he gotten from the Vongola boss is silence.

"Gio-?!"

" . . .Missing?" Giotto inquired with a blank emotion written on his face which scared the living day lights of G as he know there's no good thing coming about that. His boss is beyond angry. He is furious.

G sighed. He's scared of Giotto now but he knew his best friend won't hurt him that bad if he give an accurate explanation, right? Then he shook his head and explained. "Primo, Before your parents died they were going to orphanage with Tsunayoshi, I ask Alaude to do a research and found out they're planning to _give_ your brother at the orphanage-" G spat vehemently then went on even he feel the temperature around the room dropped. "and on their way at the said place, they gotten into an accident killing your parents on the spot while your brother surprisingly been left unscathed" He stopped once again to see the smug, satisfied and amused expression present at his boss face liked he enjoy the demise of his very own parents but didn't give comment about it as what ever reason his parents have. Sawada Tsunayoshi doesn't deserve to be treated like shit as the boy is such a sweet angel and G won't deny he felt the same as Giotto at the moment. "After the funeral of your parents which immediately followed in the next day of incident, Your brother disappeared without a trace." G finally finished his explanation.

Giotto keep staring at the red haired man which made the latter feel uncomfortable a bit and etching to run away as those sky blue eyes boring at him blankly because it feels like he was about to burn but as his right hand man he refused to be budge and it seems he passed through the test when the blonde just shrugged it off and giving him by an order. "Call all the other Guardians; inform them about the situation, All missions were postpone until my brother haven't found, Conduct a search team for my brother and prepare our flight back to Namimori today."

"I understand." G. walked towards the exit but abruptly stopped and slightly turn at his friend whose expression remained neutral at the entire conversation but he knew him well more than anyone. Giotto was just giving a tough front but deep inside he's pretty quite shaken up by the sudden news especially it's about his beloved brother and the don needed some reassurance for him to settle down even just a little and G. Is more willing to give him that. "Giotto, don't worry. Tsuna is fine and he is safe. He's stubborn as you he won't let anything happen to him as it's like his pride is peel off by that plus he's your brother after all so we will find him in no time!"

Giotto let out a dry laugh and smiled weakly at G. But at least he's considering his words. "Yes, Thank you. G."

G. give a curt nod before exiting the room. As soon his best friend is out in the room; Giotto's expression darkened. He barely believed at his storm guardian words and he was certain the latter is the same as it's impossible nothing bad happened to the brunette. Still there's nothing wrong to hoped at all so he would do that as he continues to pray his younger sibling well being.

"Please be safe, Tsunayoshi... Please..." He let out a single tear roll down on his cheeks as regret, anxiety and guilt eat him inside and out.

 **G27~G27~G27  
**

 **Namimori,Japan 6:10 pm**

A lone figure standing at the middle of cemetery, staring blankly at the engravings at the two tombstones in front of him; namely the grave of Sawada Iemitsu and Sawada Nana, his parents.

The wind howled eerily around him but he paid no mind as he continue to stare at the thing before him then dark memories and hurtful resurfaced. So full of hate echoed and flashed in his head.

' _ **Useless! Worthless piece of shit! Why does we have a son like you?! If we ever know that we will have a son like you then we should never let you born in this world! We wish that you never existed at all!'**_

The words his parents yelled at him almost everyday when he was four was crystal cleared in his young mind. Repeating over and over and over again. They didn't hesitated to show they loathed his very existence in the most painful way; both physically and mentalyl. But they were like saints in front of neighbors, friends and his brother. Acting like they cared for him in front of others making them liars.

' _ **Pathetic'**_

"Indeed, I'm pathetic no wonder my own family. No- The whole world despise me." A bitter smile spread at his emotionless face. He was no different in them. He was liar like his parents as he learn at the young age to create a facade at the people around him so he would hide the ugliness and dark truth about his parents that they're not kind and loving family that the other thinks they were a perfect family which isn't. For them to live in ignorance he created excuses, he fabricated the hurtful moments his parents give to him each day when no one's looking; saying he is just clumsy all in all and the lies grow that even him don't know what is truth anymore. There is also saying that ignorance is bliss which is true for the others but for the brunette it isn't if you live not knowing a thing about the dark side of the world you'll die without a doubt but Tsuna is willing to give them that especially for his older brother who despise him but Tsuna sometimes can see that he actually cares at his well being and that is more enough reason for the brunette to leave his brother in the dark so he could protect him from they're very own parents. And it made him happy to know his brother didn't completely hate him at all.

Something wet hits his head and he glance up only to meet more droplets of the darken sky. It's raining. He needed to leave here before someone found him as for the mean time he wanted some time alone so he could cleared up his mind. Before he could make a step, he felt another presence behind him and he was about to defend himself from the upcoming attack he knew about to happen but the other is faster than him. The person behind him hit him hard causing him to black out immediately but before he lost his consciousness he thinks that he heard his brother's voice growling dangerously at his attacker. _'Get the fucked away from my brother,Scum!'_

Which is impossible as his brother is in overseas and never called them when he moved out. Well, that's what his parents keep telling him. That's right. It's impossible for him to be here as nobody knows where he lives to inform him about the situation. With that thought he let himself lulled in oblivion. He didn't care anymore about what will happen to him as nobody cared about him at all. And he had no idea that he was _very_ wronged with that thoughts as people keep searching for him frantically most especially his brother.

 **G27~G27~G27**

 **Narita Airport, Japan Few hours ago...**

Giotto and the rest of his guardians arrived earlier than expected but it's much better because the more Giotto stayed at Italy while knowing his brother still missing for a week now drives him crazy as the possibility something bad happened to him is quite high which he doesn't want to think about it at all.

A very eerie silence surrounds them as none of them know what to say to give reassurance and comfort at the blonde as knowing it was a futile attempt to lighten up the dark mood of the other.

Giotto noticed the looks more likely felt the grim atmosphere surrounding him and his guardians so he decided to break it by giving an order. "We won't go straight back to the mansion as we're going to search straight for Tsunayoshi and as for our belongings no need to worry about that as it would be deliver by our men."

"Where we start off searching then, Primo?"

"First off, Cemetery. I want to pent off my frustration at _my_ parents." Giotto shrugged off as if it's nothing but there's a hidden venom at his voice. Alaude told him that _his_ parents might abusing his younger brother both physically and mentally which isn't quite a far fetched assumption as he had the same suspicion as his guardians if that is true then he'll make sure when he meet once again his parents in hell, He would make them regret from hurting Tsunayoshi.

The others didn't say a thing about it as they silently followed Giotto towards to their destination.

Giotto can't understand why his intuition asking to go straight at the cemetery. It's quite true he want to give his piece of mind at his dead _parents_ but just part of it. So he followed his hyper intuition as it's telling him something bad will happen if he don't hurry and it was never been wrong before so he did what it told him.

Upon arriving at the send location and witnessing the scene in front of him caused something in his chest explode then, as he heard the man muttered to his unconscious brother "He will cost a tons". The bastard wanted to sell his brother to the black market. Gritting his teeth, Giotto surged forward, unable to hold back the burning anger inside him at the idea his beloved brother would be a victim of human trafficking and this man will take something _his_ away from him. Unforgivable.

His fist landed straight at the bastard's face and he heard something cracking which added to his dark satisfaction and he growled dangerously at the man as he caught his brother's limp form before he landed with the bastard. "Get the fucked away from my brother, Scum!" There's no respond from the latter as he already blacked out when Giotto had punched him. Pathetic. How dare he lay his filthy fingers at Tsunayoshi. Speaking of Tsunayoshi, he needed him to be check up. "Knuckle, Please. Check up, my brother. I believe we've all seen the bastard dare hit my brother." He gritted his teeth with barely sustain rage. He wanted to kill the filth but his priority was the young man in his arm at the moment so he would let Alaude deal with him for the mean time for some additional interrogation.

Knuckle approached Giotto with caution as all of them were aware that angering the blonde any further wouldn't be nice at all. It's an instant death sentence. Giotto then gently gave Tsuna in Knuckle's care then he check the boy's injuries and lit his sun flames to heal the most major injury at the head. Then Giotto turned to Alaude, his cloud guardian and Daemon Spade, his mist guardian and began to order them. "There's more into this bastard. I want you to squeeze all the information you could gather at him but don't kill him yet as I'll do that part."

Alaude look at the man with disdain but remain quiet while Daemon look thrilled as he can't wait to torture the man with his illusions. The scum dare to hurt their beloved nephew and he will pay for that _dearly._

"Ow~ Giotto. Don't leave us out. You can't let Daemon and Alaude do all the fun upon tur- interrogating the man." Asari whined with sadistic smile. His posture is tense as his hand was itching to grab his sword and slice the fucker into bits and fed his flesh to wolves.

"Flute freak is right. You can't leave us out from teaching the shithead his lesson from harming a family member and I'm certain if the brats find out what the scum did to their friend they would beat him into bloody pulp." G nodded with agreement.

"Don't worry. You guys will get your share after Alaude and Daemon were done at their questioning." Giotto stated with finality.

G grumbled under his breath not liking the idea of being the second to torture the bastard while Asari look content as his posture relax a bit. He's satisfied as long he gets the part to teach the man his lesson from messing his family.

"Giotto..." Knuckle's voice cut the silence.

Giotto and the others turn their attention instantly at Knuckle. "How is he?"

"I've healed the newly wound which is caused by that man." Knuckle paused as he gesture the man on the ground who just tried to kidnap the brunette few minutes ago.

"You mean he's hurt before this man hits him?" Giotto narrowed his eyes with suspicion. Not liking where this conversation heading to.

"Well, this isn't the place to talk about it plus if we stayed any longer younger brother might catch a cold."

Giotto nodded with understanding as he watched Knuckle carried Tsunayoshi gently and he turned back his attention to his guardians, Alaude carried the bastard with no care in his shoulder like a sack of rice. "Knuckle, you'll explain Tsunayoshi's state once we arrived back at the mansion."

"Of course."

And when they've return safely at the mansion. All his suspicious been confirmed by one word first came out from his sun guardian. "Abuse. Your younger brother have been abused."

He don't need to ask who caused it as he knew already all he could do at the moment is cursed himself and the dead.

 **G27~G27~G27**

His head was pounding and his eyes felt heavy. Despite being hurt every time he's still not used being hit at the head. _Ah~ he hoped his already dead._ Slowly, he blinked his eyes open trying to figure his surroundings and he was met with the face of someone shouldn't be here,Giotto. And at instant he's hope been crushed. It wasn't his imagination hearing his voice earlier as his brother really found him and here at his side at the moment staring at his with a grim expression that he never seen in the older's face before.

Azure orbs stared worriedly at the brown ones who return it blankly.

Giotto gently caress his brother's head stopping at his cheeks.

"Tsunayoshi..." Giotto called. He watched his brother momentarily froze as he was certain he heard clearly how different he mutter his name. It's sullen. It didn't sound right at his ears. It was different. There were too may emotions the way Giotto called his name and Tsuna had no words to describe it. "Why... Why didn't you tell me?"

Tsuna narrowed his eyes in confusion but he has a vague idea what his older brother going to say next. "Didn't tell you what?"

"Abused."

The brunette blinked again and those eyes were on him, staring so intently that he couldn't get away. It didn't want him to look away not as long his done expressing his part.

"You are being abused by _our_ parents."

 **To Be Continued...**

 **A/N: First chapter then a cliffhanger. I'm such evil. Lol. How is it? I hoped none of them were too much out of character and turn out well after all this my first G27 and incest fic so I'm not that confident that it's good (^_^;) .Anyways, Reviews, Favs and Become a Follower were all welcomed and appreciated. Love and Cheers to you all! Till next time! v(^.^)v**


	2. Chapter 2 Hidden Scars

**My Beloved Sky**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing from KHR except the plot of this story!**

 **A/N: Wow, I didn't expect so many alerts/favs and follows! I'm truly touched you like this fic and willing to follow it. For those who'd reviewed extra thank you! (^_^). By the way don't expect a sudden romance between Giotto and Tsuna as this piece has many turns and hardship regarding the development of their relationship especially at Giotto's side as he tried to fix a Broken!Tsuna and at the same time trying not to fall deeper in love at him. In short, it's a slow pace of romance as it more focus of trying to heal the broken Tsuna. Anyways, here's chapter two of My Beloved Sky! Enjoy!**

 **Tsuna's age - 16 years old  
** **Giotto's age - 21 years old  
** **G's age - 21 years old  
** **Asari's age- 21 years old  
** **Knuckle's age - 22 years old  
Lampo's age- 20 years old  
** **Alaude's age - 23 years old  
** **Daemon's age - 22 years old**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Hidden Scars**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _**All parents damage their children. It cannot be helped. Youth, like pristine glass, absorbs the points of its handlers. Some parents smudge, others crack, a few shatter childhoods completely into jagged little pieces beyond repair."**_

 _ **-Mitch Albon-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Few hours ago before Tsuna wake up...**

" _Now, Tell me about Tsunayoshi's condition, Knuckle?" Giotto demanded softly but his voice clipped with anxiety as his intuition going haywire indicating what ever his sun guardian about to say he won't like it at all._

" _Abuse. Your younger brother have been abused."_

 _There's a long strain silence. None able to process immediately what they have been told as the information shook their very soul especially Giotto who went rigid as those words escaped at Knuckle's lips. It seems like the young don went into shock. Well, no one could blame him as all of them thinks that they might misheard Knuckle's answer so they ask him to repeat it again only to receive the same respond and they feel worse than ever. They felt like failures as they failed to save the child from his misery and let him deal with such suffering through all these years without them noticing a thing about his pain by himself._

" _And what made you came into conclusion?" A monotone voice breaks the tense silence; All of them turn their attention towards the voice only for them to see a glaring and scowling platinum blonde CEDEF Boss,Alaude at the sun guardian._

 _The others gulped nervously as they never seen such grim expression at the latter as he always remain neutral at everything so seeing him that angry makes them uncomfortable and slightly worried for their life._

 _Knuckle just stared at him not even affected at the slightest at the deadly aura Alaude's emitting towards him. "Simple, I found old and new scars and bruises on his body. Not only that he has 3 broken ribs and I'm surprised to see him able to move not wincing in pain as if his body is already immune at such thing. Those injuries can't be self-inflicted someone is hitting him. Hurting him. I also find whip wounds at his back and stab wound. They're horrible."_

 _There were collective gasps pure of horror. Knuckle paused to gather his bearings, he closed his eyes and he more senses than see Giotto was about to dashed at his little brother's side which he shouldn't as the boy needed the rest he could get as much so he had to stopped his friend that might caused the boy to be awoken roughly and be the reason for the poor boy having panic attacks and he can't have that from happening as the child is his patient._

" _. Please." He demanded and the latter comply. "Tsunayoshi is already safe. I've already healed it but they're still reminder left. Scars" He could still remember clearly the horrible sight of the poor boy. Criss cross of whips marred Tsunayoshi's back. The wounds were rather recent, which only meant it happened before the death of their parents and there were a deep stab wound that was sewn at the small of his back. It like those were wounds are meant both to torture and kill the boy. Who could done such terrible thing to a sweet like Tsunayoshi? Surely. It's not his mother and father, right? Because if they did. They're monster. They don't deserve to be called a human being most especially a 'parent' to their child. Their death is not enough to pay their horrendous actions towards the innocent boy. Despite that his suspicion were confirmed by seeing those self-harm wounds that only been invoked by depression and the only reason he could find for the child to drove into such drastic action is massive abused from his loved ones._

 _After a moment of silence, Knuckle finally opened his eyes and as expected the rest were waiting for him to continue so he did what those expectant eyes told him, he went on as they all have the right to know the dire situation of the brunette especially Giotto, he needed this as he was the only one who could help him the most because of their bond as a family. "There's something more alarming than what I've inform you just now. I feared that I found out one your brother's darkest secret, he's doing self-harm to relieve his depression in the words Tsunayoshi tried to commit suicide multiple times but failed miserably. These drastic actions could only been invoked by a harsh environment so I've come into conclusion he was being abused by none other by your parents and had not a very good childhood experience. A broken childhood." he finished._

 _The atmosphere is heavy is no one dare to say a thing. None of them are brave enough to break it then not to go into hysterics. All of them looked at Giotto who stood silently at the corner with impassive expression, staring at Knuckle. They're all waiting for him to say a thing as they suspected much he will be the first one to spoke up and they're right about it as he finally say a thing after a moment of staring and processing all Knuckle's words. He questioned with emotionless tone:_

" _What kind of self-harm?"_

" _Various. Like food poisoning but most of it were cutting wounds." Knuckle simply replied._

" _I see." With that Giotto strode where his little brother rests. Leaving the others with their own thoughts._

 _That's all Giotto needed to know. He was no fool and he was certain the rest figured out everything with the information Knuckle provided them; Tsunayoshi is broken: Both physical, spiritual and mental. And the boy needed help and saving before he could do more something stupid such as trying to kill himself once again._

 _And all he could do is cursed himself and dead as he entered where his brother safely sleeping._

 **G27~G27~G27**

Giotto watched the slow rise and down of Tsunayoshi's chest indicating his alive which he's really grateful for that.

He suspected much but never did he expected too be that worse for the brunette to drove him from committing suicide not just once but many times and Giotto was never been glad all of his attempts were all in vain. At least now, he could try to save him from his misery because Giotto wouldn't be ever do the helping if his brother is dead so he's really thankful he's given another chance to make up from him and possibly fix him at his broken state.

But, Giotto couldn't helped but to feel guilty because if he didn't leave his brother then none of these would happen but even he stayed, there will be nothing he can do to help him at all because even when they're still child. He didn't notice any strange happenings at his family as they seems normal just like the rest. Well, he's still naive at that time so he failed to notice the forced and fake smiles of his younger brother showing them, lies coming out from his lips Thinking about it now, Giotto finally realized Tsunayoshi's been protecting him from the dark truth about their parents beating their own child. And he's certain his little brother doesn't want him to see such ugliness of their mother and father's personality. He wanted him to be ignorant so he would be oblivious and not to be tormented just like him which is much worse for the young don's part as he didn't want that. He wanted to help not to be able to stop his very own parents abusing his brother is a complete hell. He's not perfect, he had a fair share of mistreating his brother but never did he raise his hand to hurt Tsunayoshi. He just distance himself away from him, he pushed him away but never will he hurt him like his parents did. He had a good reason why he stay away from his brother and constant ignoring him, saying words that hurt the boy but it also breaks him but that is the only solution he found out at that time at his problem. But, now he would faced it without any fears, he won't run anymore even if its mean Tsunayoshi hating him completely by the process though he doubt it his sibling liking him the least for his actions in the past.

Giotto instantly froze with his thoughts as he saw Tsunayoshi's hand twitch at first he thought he was imagining things but it looks like he wasn't as it twitch again. He's brother is waking up. He waited for those beautiful caramel orbs to open but once it did he felt something break inside at him. Those eyes were no longer filled with life instead they were lifeless as if he willed himself to death like he loss the the will to live any further.

"Tsunayoshi..." Giotto called. He watched his brother momentarily froze as he was certain he was confused as hell why he sounded so small and different. As he know Tsunayoshi views him as egoistic bastard who thinks highly of himself. Not a very caring type of a brother so it's strange for him to both see and hear like a wounded animal. Then started to caress his cheeks very gently as if he's scared the younger would break. Very unlikely of him to show affection at Tsunayoshi but he needed him to see he cares. "Why...Why didn't you tell me?"

Tsuna narrowed his eyes in confusion but he has a vague idea what his older brother going to say next yet he still prompted to continue. "Didn't tell you what?"

"Abused."

The brunette blinked again and Giotto remain his gaze towards those blank eyes even he wanted to flinched, he can't. He wouldn't waver in front of the most important person in his life. Not until he's done expressing his part.

"You are being abused by _our_ parents."

Tsuna eyes widened slightly but it went back to normal as soon as it happen. If Giotto wasn't paying attention he won't be able to see his reaction at all and that's is more enough to answered his question.

"So it's true? They're beating you all these years."

Tsuna remained silent as he continue to stare at Giotto with a blank look.

" _ **What? I don't have a useless brother! You must be imagining things. That brat isn't a brother of mine!"**_

Tsuna was three years old when he heard those words escaped from his older brother's lips at first he paid no heed as he have no idea what it meant but as time passed by. He finally understand what the meaning of those hateful words. His own brother loathed him at every fiber of his being. He doesn't care about him at all yet the little boy could still see the concern looks of the older when he thought he wasn't looking at all. So, he e was aware that his brother cares for him though he just had his own way of showing his affection: Harsh words and pushing him away.

Tsuna had to admit he was hurt by those words because words are much painful than physical abuse. So...

"Why do you even care?" Tsuna asked coldly. He didn't deny neither answer the question directly but it didn't go unnoticed by the boy how the latter flinched at how callous he's interacting with him.

"Of course, I care because you're my brother." Giotto answered. "You're important to me. You might not believe me after all I've done to you in the past, I hurt you. I'm no different with our parents so I have no right to be in your side at this moment." He paused looking for the other's reaction but he remain unresponsive and impassive at the whole exchanged so he continued on. He want him understand to his real feelings. "I still care and love you,Tsuna. But I believe I have to say this: I'm sorry for hurting you and pushing you away when you needed me the most. That was not-"

Tsuna cut him off. "Stop apologizing when you purposely hurt me."

"Indeed but I have my reasons and it's not my time to tell you yet." Gitto smiled sadly. "But,Please give me another chance to prove to you that you're not alone in this battle of yours. That I'm here." He started to caressed gently the brunette's cheeks once again. "Let me show you how much you mean to me. I'm not asking you to forgive me but let me stay by your side so that I...I..." Giotto voice cracked, he was in a verged of crying and breaking down and started babbling nonsense. He was the one who's pathetic not-

A callous voice interrupted his musings, Tsuna. "You're not only a fool but a coward as well." Giotto grimaced as those words as it stung but he endured it as he let Tsuna expressed his part. "Though I'm no different. We're like two sides of the coin. Both different but at the same time were one. Let me tell you this: Once the mirror is broken it can't be fix. You could try but the cracks were be always there. The proof it won't be whole again. So, I suggest you stop what ever you're trying to accomplish because you will fail." he shoved Giotto's hand away from him harshly.

"No, I won't! I'll save you from your misery! I'll show you how much the beautiful the world is! That your existence means so much to us!"

"I'd liked to see you try." Tsuna challenged him.

"Fine by me." Giotto accepted. Eyes burning with determination and resolve.

Tsuna eyes softened for a moment. Longing evident at his features, he wanted to hear those words for so long and to see his older brother trying so hard to reach him; A warmth sensation lit up inside him. He had forgotten to feel due the events transpired in the past but seeing now his brother's eyes reminded him. The word long gone but maybe not: A brother's love and warmth.

For some reason, he felt exhausted that he let himself succumb in oblivion once again without a care of the world around him.

"Tsunayoshi!" Giotto panicked, seeing his brother loss his consciousness again.

"No worries,Giotto. You're brother is just extremely sleeping." A loud voice tried to calm him down from behind.

Giotto whirled and quite shock to see all of his friends except Alaude and Daemon inside the room without him noticing their presence at all. "Everyone! Since when did you get here?"

"Tsk. We're been here since the beginning, It's just that you're busy fussing over the brat that you didn't notice any of us What will happen if it wasn't us who sneaks in, huh? What if it's an enemy then you'll be goner before you know it!." G answered slightly annoyed at Giotto's reckless.

"I'm sorry. I'll pay more attention next time." Giotto apologized softly. The looks he's giving at the others is like a kick puppy which affected G the most.

"Haha~ Look what you've done, G. You made Giotto sad and Tuna-chan isn't brat. You're being a conceited again~" Asari smiled at G sweetly. Too sweet that it brought chills to everyone's spine.

Wait-Tuna-chan? Did he just called Tsunayoshi a Tuna?

All of them sweat dropped at the weird endearment Asari Ugetsu used calling Tsunayohi.

Asari's voice snapped everyone back to reality as he sweetly demanded G to apologized. "Now, G apologize. You're being a meanine to Giotto and Tuna-chan~"

"Why would I-?!" G halted as Asari continue to smile at him. It's the smile of the devil itself. Everyone stepped back. Leaving G to face Asari alone and the right hand man could help but to thought they were 'Traitors'.

"Well~What are you waiting for G?" Asari tilted his head still smiling at G.

G lowered his head and grumbled. "Sorry."

"What? I can't hear you. Louder, G~"

"I SAID SORRY! DAMN IT!" G shouted loudly that it could wake up the whole neighborhood. Luckily, Giotto already figured something like this will happen, he covered Tsunayoshi's ears with his hands.

Upon hearing his apology, Asari went back to normal as if he didn't just turn a devil incarnate a moment ago.

Everyone sweat dropped again at the instant change of the rain's guardian behavior.

G grumbled under his breath cursing Giotto's tendency summoning demons with those 'kick puppy looks' while looking at his boss whom is still oblivious with everything.

"Nufufu~ Well isn't that an interesting show." Daemon materialized before them. "Such a bold love confession, Giotto~"

Giotto turned beet red. "What the-?!"

But Daemon isn't done yet. "I don't care about your love life no matter how much interesting it is. What I care is the recovery of Tsunayoshi."

Every stared agape at Daemon. Daemon cared somebody aside of Elena?! The world must coming to an end.

"Nufufu~ Don't give that look or I'll gouge your eye out" Daemon warned them seriously.

Everyone gulped nervously at that statement.

The uneasy atmosphere is been cut off by another voice near at the threshold. "Hn. The melon head something agreeable this time around"

A vein snapped at Daemon's head but he paid no attention at the loathed nick name that a certain cloud given to him.

They all turned their attention at the new additional member in the room. They're surprised to see Alaude leaning at the threshold.

Wait-Did just Alaude agreed at Daemon just now? Meaning he wants their eyes gouge?

"Tsk, Stop thinking nonsense. You morons, If you continue thinking about your eyes being gouge out then I might just do it by myself. " Alaude clipped his tongue with obvious annoyance.

They nodded vigorously not wanting to cross path with bloody interrogator.

"So, you're willing to help as well, Alaude?" Giotto asked albeit hopeful from the latter's respond.

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes then."

"Now, extreme don't forget about !" Knuckle reminded him that there are people inside the room aside from his mist and cloud guardian.

"Yare yare~ Even I hate brats I can tolerate one such as Mini-Primo(Tsunayoshi)." Lampo scratched his head lazily.

"Tsk. You're the brat here!" G interjected, smacking the lightning guardian's head harshly earning a painful whine from the other but been just ignored as the storm guardian return his gaze but to Primo. "He's part of family and as your best friend, I would gladly help towards his recovery."

"Same goes for me. I'll help to wash little Tsunayoshi's pain." Asari stated. "We're all here to help when a family needed one and you are a family, Giotto so is Tsunayoshi so... "

Giotto felt his eyes watered as he give them all a grateful smile. "Thank you.. Everyone."

Now, everyone has agreed to help. The first step for Tsuna's recovery is to melt down his frozen eyes which isn't easy at all but given in time surely he will succeed because Giotto is not alone in this battle, his family is with him and once they act as one there's no problem they could solve.

That's right, they will melt down the ice;frozen Tsunayoshi's heart and heal his wounds. Scars that shattered his well being might remain but as time passed by, it will be forgotten and will become nothing but a faint bitter memory of the past as the happy memories overcome such dark history then the little sky will smile again.

Someday...

Tsunayoshi's scars and pain will begone but for now they will need to strengthen their resolve of helping and saving him from himself or else they will be the one whose going to be destroyed in the end.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **A/N: I know, it's lame and I apologized for that it didn't go as I planned but I'll make up from the next chapter. Anyways, Reviews,Favs and Become a Follower were all welcomed and appreciated! And also please don't forget to vote at the poll on my profile as I needed it badly. Thanks! Love and Cheers! Till next time v(^_^)v**


	3. Chapter 3 The Sky's Innocence Shattered

**My Beloved Sky**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from KHR except the plot of this fanfiction!**

 **Warnings: Suggested themes(Like graphic scene of rape,child abused,human trafficking etc.), Misspellings,Grammatical Errors, Language and hints of Violence.**

 **Note: This chapter is dark. If you can't stomach scenes like from above then I suggest you stop reading this now! You've been warned!**

 _Italics - Thoughts/Dream Sequence  
_ _ **Italics & Bold - Past  
**_Normal - Present

* * *

 **Chapter 3:The Sky's Innocence Shattered**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **We would do ourselves a tremendous favour by letting go of the people who poison our spirit"**_

 **-Steve Maraboli-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tsuna abruptly stopped walking as he whirled his attention at person who keep pestering him with his presence. He come to face to face with his idiotic brother, Giotto. If it wasn't him then it would be one of his friends will monitor and follow him whenever he goes even in the bathroom 24/7. For pete's sake they are invading his privacy! Which annoyed him the most as they won't leave him alone at all.

"Stop following me." He seethed. "Leave me alone."

"You know I can't do that, Tsunayoshi." Giotto rejected him flatly.

"And why is that?"

"Because you'll run away _again._ " Giotto answered with a frown as he recalled how many times his younger brother try to sneak away from the mansion during his stay. If the security isn't uptight then he will succeed at his escapade and he can't let that to happen. He won't let go him now. Especially when he needed someone to be there with him.

Tsuna massaged his temple at the upcoming his headache as his brother has a point this time. It's kinda his fault the security around him quite tight as it wasn't been a whole day during his stay at his brother's place when he tried his little escapade and he failed miserably at his first attempt and the history continues. When ever he tried to ran away they always spotted him or more likely sense him- Like they have some sort of Tsunayoshi-Radar.

So, he gave up at the thought of leaving the suffocating place as he knew his attempts were going to be futile when it's against with these people whose serious trying to enter his life and warming him up. Though they can't blamed him for doing those things as he wasn't comfortable being around with people especially around a family member as dark thoughts started resurfacing his head and it made him to think that he might do something he'll regret later that will surely cause the latter fuss over him like a mother hen over its chicks which he doesn't like a bit as he isn't used at such affection.

Giotto began to worry as he saw the darkening of the brunet's expression and he knows whenever that expression cross at Tsuna's face; he's thinking or remembering something isn't nice. Well, he's glad that the brunet started showing emotions than remaining impassive and unresponsive the whole time. But he don't like the look at him at all so he tried to get his attention back to him by calling his name and luckily it works as the other snapped his head back to his direction.

"Tsunayoshi. What's wrong? Is your wound still hurting or are you feel sick?" He asked earnestly with concern showing clearly at his features.

Tsuna scowled a little but his expression return neutral as soon as he realize he's with somebody and that somebody is Giotto. "I'm tired, I'm going straight to bed. Don't you dare interrupt my sleep otherwise you won't like what will happen to you."

"Oh? What will you do with me? I'm sure it wasn't that bad and I'm happy you're willing to interact with your beloved brother~" Giotto can't helped but to played with Tsuna a little as he saw his expression change into an akin to annoyance.

" _What the hell! Are you a masochist?! And where the hell did you get the idea I even consider you my beloved brother!"_ Tsuna thought grimly but doesn't voiced it out as he was certain if he did that, he will only get stuck with Giotto longer and he didn't like that at the moment as his emotions started to go haywire again. He's stressed out and he needs rest so he have to follow his instinct. He continue to walked away from his elder sibling, completely ignoring his calls as he goes straight to bed and take a short nap.

Although the rest he thought will calmed him might ended up a mistake as soon as he closed his eyes. A nightmare begun to assault his feeble mind. A memory he wished he never see again that buries deep in the darkest part of his mind and heart:

 _At the young age of five, Never did Tsuna thought his parents would do something beyond verbal abused and beating; much worse than those two to be precise. That will break his spirit and innocence will be shattered by his very own parents. If he knew something like that bound to happen he wouldn't never go home alone on that day. It's his mistake at some part of him. He should followed his intuition that screaming 'danger' yet he simply shrugged it off. But never his fault to put all the blame solely towards himself as he was never condemn or forsaken himself. It was his parents that sinned him towards to their sinful desires._

 _He was child, a naive and innocent five year boy who doesn't understand everything; he still needs guidance for his own growth towards maturity. Yet, that eventful day will shattered both of his spirit and innocence; forcing him to become an adult at the young age when he should be enjoying his childhood days not grieving and suffering at his foolish yet childish ideals for his family as it's nothing but a futile wish which he would learned in a hard way._

 _Tsuna licked his lips, he arrived at home from school. He went straight at home as there's no point waiting for his family members to come and fetch him as none of them are willing to do it on their own accord. Sometimes, Giotto-nii will pick him up but there's a lot of grumbling and cursing under his breath which caused the young one to think he didn't want walking him to home but the truth is Giotto really wants to do what he wished but it always lead into disaster but nevertheless he tried so in the end he stopped picking him up and walking at home knowing the consequences bound to happen in the end._

 _So,now Tsuna was standing in front of their house door, looking pale but unwinded. Though the truth he didn't want to enter at the moment as his gut telling him there's danger behind the closed door. Like his parents about to beat at the crap of him and was about to something beyond that. The brunet shook his head exasperatedly as there's no point thinking such thought as his parents wouldn't do something will break him any further,right?_

 _Even his mind having doubts but the young lad ignored it. As with gulp of nervousness; Little Tsuna tried to open the front door of their house. He blinked in surprise when he find it locked as never his family did that unless it's already late at night or when they are out. Is that supposed to mean nobody's home at the moment. Then he remembered Giotto-nii was out staying at his friend home for the entire weekend as they are doing a group project or something. As his mind running with possible scenarios why the house seemingly empty and locked. He searched in the pot next to the door for the key. Finding it, he unlocked the door and opened it._

 _Tsuna was greeted by a strong scent of booze, darkness and silence. And he doesn't like the combination as he could feel the hair on his skin standing. As the anxiety he felt awhile ago return with full force as he stepped in._

" _I'm home!"_

 _There's no response. Only silence._

 _But, Tsuna knew better with the scent of booze. There's somebody at home and he didn't like who is it. As he rounded at the corner, The brunet trip on something laying solid on the ground. He turned and gulped nervously at the sight greeted him- Sawada Iemitsu knocked out in cold at the floor, the strong scent of booze coming directly at him as different types of branded alcohol bottles scattered around him._

 _Tsuna was about to leave his no-good father alone when he a hand pulled him down roughly at the ground, he glanced up to meet his father's daze eyes staring at him._

" _Ah-Um, Hello- Otou-san..." He trailed off as he observed his father looking at him strangely head to toe then he smirk lopsidedly._

" _Hmph. I guess you'll do b-brat~" His father slurred as he towered the small form of Tsuna, whose eyes started to stare at him with full of horror which added for his own amusement. " Since, Nana is here' Play with Papa a lil~'" His callous hands started to memorize the small trembling body under him but stopped by a small shaky hands._

" _O-Otou-san! Please! Let go!" Tsuna tried to struggle at the death grip of his father at him. He doesn't like the way he's looking at him with those lustful eyes and touching him like that. He needs to get away from him before he could do something more. Thus he kicked him hard on the shins with all the strength he could muster and it seems it effectively work as the latter grip slacken and groan in pain. And Tsuna didn't waste his opportunity to escape as he scrambled away with his small feet towards his room but before he could completely get away from his evil father clutches. He had caught Tsuna instantly with a rapid speed with his grown up strength._

" _You son of a bitch!" He slapped Tsuna hard and roughly shoved him at the nearest wall, then slamming his lips against him, causing for it to bruise. Iemitsu moaned at the sweet taste of that virgin lips making him turn on. While Tsuna tried to push him away earning him for another hard slap from his father and Iemitsu hissed. "Stop struggling!" Then he went for another forceful kiss, he wanted to taste more of those swollen plump pink lips so he bit hard Tsuna's lips causing for the latter to gasp in pain and opening his mouth to him. In an instant he shove his tongue inside the sweet cavern of the younger, tasting and teasing every inch of him._

 _Tears started to cascade down in the brunet's eyes. As feel Iemitsu hands roaming every inch of his body and the mouth continue sucking, biting, tasting his swollen lips. He wished him to stop. Someone to help them as if his silent prayer were heard, a cheerful voice yet gentle entered the house. Sawada Nana, his mother._

 _Upon seeing his wife coming in, Iemitsu hastily pulled away from Tsuna who looked really relieve at being saved from losing his virginity. But tears still running out from his eyes as he can't believe his very own father about to steal his innocence._

" _N-Nana?! It's not what you think it is! This brat is seducing me!" He countered lamely and Tsuna fought not to roll his eyes at the pathetic excuse his father made. Surely, his mother won't believe right?_

 _They can't see Nana's expression as it was being covered by her bangs. At three long stride, she's already in front of Tsuna and Iemitsu without a word she took Tsuna away from Iemitsu and the blonde starting to get nervous at the lack of response of his wife while Tsuna relaxed when he was taken away from the brute arms of Iemitsu._

 _But Tsuna's hope of getting away from his father was instantly been crushed down when his mother spoke:_

" _Dear, If you're going to play with Tsu-kun then you should've done this already." All of a sudden she rips off Tsuna's shirt revealing his creamy white chest at his husband making him turn on again. "And also you need to get a room." She handed back Tsuna to Iemitsu making the older smirk maniacal._

" _You're right, I should bring him to a room. We don't want hearing the neighbor his pathetic screams." He nodded with agreement as he hollered Tsuna at his shoulders like a sack who continues to thrash at him not yet giving from the thought of running away at the dreadful situation he know about to come next if he don't do a thing._

 _Growling, Iemitsu pulled Tsuna's hair harshly and seethed. "You! I told you to stop struggling didn't I? And if you don't shut the fuck up I won't hesitate to kill you"_

 _Due to shock, Tsuna's movement halted for few seconds. Eyes widening with nothing but pure fear._

 _Iemitsu smirk pleasantly at seeing the fear at his son eyes. "That's right. I can easily kill you and nobody will suspect a thing even Giotto. I'm a powerful member of Mafia I could do what ever I want without being caught. So, stop dreaming that there are people concerned for you as there's nobody would care for a useless brat like you."_

 _Tsuna whimpered. That's not true, There were people cares for him like Hayato and Takeshi and many more.. Despite knowing that, his judgment being clouded by both of his mother and father's mockery._

 _And Mafia.. That is the first day he'd learned the other side of the world; it's darkness and tainted side. The underworld organization. A world where criminals lies._

 _The brunet's thought interrupted when he felt he was thrown roughly at the mattress. He looked around to realize he was inside his parents bedroom. When he realized where he was. Tsuna get up but Iemitsu caught up easily._

" _Where do you think you're going huh?" Iemitsu pulled him back towards bed, knowing that Tsuna won't give up on trying to run away. He pinned the boy's hands at the head of the bed, while his other hand searching something to put it on place when he found none. He become annoyed before he could growled or cursed his luck._

" _Here," A hand offer him handcuffs._

" _Ah- Thank you." Iemitsu blinked in surprise at the hand and gladly took the handcuffs from the latter. And use it at Tsuna eyes who started to cry once again staring at them with pure horror._

 _Then once Iemitsu was sure that the brunet could no longer escape. He turned his attention towards his savior and was not surprise to see his wife smiling at him._

" _You don't mind if I filmed the entire action don't you? And we could share right?" She inquired with her sickening sweet smile._

" _Of course. I don't mind sharing the brat and It would be a great idea to filmed it as we could use it for our own entertainment." Iemitsu grinned lopsidedly._

 _Nana nodded vigorously before setting down the camera at the small chair in the corner of the room. Turning it on._

" _Iemitsu-Dear, you could start now. Camera is on roll"_

 _Wordlessly, Iemitsu slammed his lips at Tsuna. Who tried to kick him again but failed as Iemitsu figured he would struggle again so he used his weight to immobilize all the movements of the younger one. His hands roaming all over at the small body underneath him. Then his hand find its nipple, pinching it hard and Tsuna scream at his mouth in pain. But he paid no mind as he continue to fulfill his sinful desires._

 _He pulled away from the boy, his breathing is quite ragged but nothing serious. Tsuna on the other hand panting out of air._

 _Tsuna eyes widened when he felt a sudden contact near of his pants. He looked down and saw one of Iemitsu's hand unbuttoning his pants. He felt helpless as he couldn't do anything against these man violating his body._

 _He wanted nothing more to end this horrible moment. He scream and scream for help for them to stop but nobody could hear his plea at all._

" _It's no use. No one could hear you. This room is soundproof as we don't want our love making could be interrupted,right Iemitsu?" Nana spoke._

 _In response, Iemistu growled hungrily at the sight before him. He managed to remove the offending pants of the boy. Revealing his creamy white thighs, his everything at them._

 _He's not satisfied by just tasting and touching him. He wanted to enter him so without any preparation, he entered his throbbing cock inside Tsuna's entrance ignoring his scream in pain and displeasure. More tears rolls down at the boy's eyes as he felt his very own father pounded at him relentlessly._

" _STOP! PLEASE! STOP!" Tsuna screamed. "STOP! IT HURTS! PLEASE!"_

 _Yet once again his pleads been ignored as these so called man continues to violate his small frame._

 _All he could do is cry in pain,disgust, shame, self-loath, rage and hatred._

 _But, he didn't stopped calling for help and screaming with his hoarse voice for the blonde to stop as the pain is unbearable. He felt the inside of him splitting into two. The strong scent of blood, sweats and semen filled the room. His mother maniacal laughs and his father moaning in pleasure. The sickening sound of skin against skin echoed in the entire room._

 _Tsuna felt very sick and scared in these small room- his nightmare started, in these room, his innocent is been shattered and spirit by no other than his own parents. He wanted to get out..._

" _Please...STOP! PLEASE STOP! SOMEBODY! HELP ME! PLEASE!"_

" **Tsunayoshi! Wake up! It's just a bad dream!"**

A voice brought him out from his hellish past memory and nightmare.

 **G27~G27~G27**

"Wow. I can't believe you actually do us a favor at your decision to stop fussing around Tsunayoshi." Daemon mocked.

"Daemon..." Giotto warned.

"Nufufu~ Fine. It's just that I didn't expect for you to lighten the security around Tsunayoshi but what I said before is true you need to stop fretting over small things."

Giotto sigh tiredly. "I know. You're right so is Tsunayoshi. I think overreacting and with that and so I'm no longer giving my brother the privacy he needs so badly. I'm invading his space but you can't blamed for becoming like this after the stunt he pulled at the next day."

Giotto won't forget the first time; Tsuna tried to ran away at the mansion and it wasn't even a whole day during his arrival. Luckily, the guards positioned at the front gate reported immediately and didn't let Tsuna passed. If they did; Surely, Giotto would lost his younger sibling again.

So to ascertain that the same incident won't happen again. Giotto ordered the uptight security towards the boy and when he was free from his occupation, he stayed at Tsunayoshi's side like a leech much the latter's annoyance. Though it doesn't stop the boy from trying to ran away as easily manipulates Giotto's men without a sweat keeping them out of sight, far away of him for his escape. And if it wasn't for Giotto's Hyper Intuition telling him something bound to happen and he wouldn't like it a bit if he didn't follow his intuition and the only thing came at his mind in that time was Tsunayoshi. So when he found his men loitering around the mansion. He instantly knew it was his little brother's scheme in keeping them in bay while he plan how to get away so he immediately ordered a lock down all over the place and a search squad.

He remember clearly his brother amused expression staring at his wary ones. He had found him at his own office door, leaning from it and his words:

" **I should be cautious around that hyper intuition of yours."**

With that the brunet leaves him alone, flabbergasted and fear shook his stilled figure.

 _How did Tsunayoshi knew his hyper intuition?_

 _Does that mean he is also aware of Mafia?_

Giotto shook his head to focus back in the present. He vaguely heard Asari's comment that they couldn't also blame the brunet as he wasn't comfortable with his new surroundings as Tsunayoshi was used at a dull environment not the lively one so it's hard for him to adjust. Giotto already foreseen those events; that he tried his best to make the younger one comfortable but it always backfired as he continues to ran away or simply locked himself at his own room not bothering to interact with them.

"At least he's showing emotions than remaining neutral though I hope it wouldn't be just amusement and irritation. It would be nice if he shows more aside of those two." Giotto said exasperatedly. "Anyways, hows the interrogation with Rick-Bastard? Alaude?" He glanced at his cloud guardian leaning at the farthest wall from the group. Giotto learned that the bastard who dare to sell _his_ Tsunayoshi to the black market is named Rick.

Alaude was about to state his report when a blood curdling scream put everyone alarmed at the sound of the voice and where its coming from: It's belongs to no other than Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Without a second thought, Giotto raced towards Tsunayoshi's room and his guardians at his trail.

 **G27~G27~G27**

Once he arrived at the brunet's room; his heart instantly broke at the sight of him fighting against a phantom inside his mind and tears falling down from his face. It's like his been crying for hours now and his silent hoarse cries for his attacker in his dream to stop snapped Giotto's daydreaming as he rushed at his brother's side trying to wake him up from his nightmare.

"Tsunayoshi! Tsunayoshi! Wake up! Please wake up! It's just a bad dream!" Giotto cried out as he shook the young boy from his sleep. He struggled against him, fighting him unconsciously with all the strength he had. Tears continues to fall freely as he tried to pull away from his grasp. Giotto cursed at the hidden strength of his brother and pinned Tsunayoshi to his bed, using his weight and strength to hold him down. He hugged him tightly, calling out his name, saying it was just a bad dream and he needs to wake up. And it seems his desperate yet gentle soothing had reach the latter.

Slowly, Tsunayoshi woke from his nightmare and hellish flashback of his past, gasping in fright. He nearly screamed at the unfamiliar weight on his body as the scene of his dream still lingers before recognizing Giotto's scent. His brother. There's no Iemitsu neither Nana to harm him, Both were no longer in these world in short they're dead. Yet, the fear remains as tears didn't stop from brimming at his red and puffy eyes though he finally calmed down a bit, hugging Giotto tightly as if he was the anchor of his reality which he was. He feared if he let go him now that horrible memory he tries to buried deep in the recesses of his mind will return to hunt him down so he hold him with a bone crashing hug.

G, Asari, Lampo, Knuckle, Daemon and Alaude who had all tailed Giotto in stood silently and watched from the doorway. Tsuna's screams had vibrated throughout the entire mansion and they were afraid something happened to him. They had not counted on this though. Tsuna never had nightmares like this in the past not this bad and somehow they felt it was connected to his abusive parents.

They clearly remembered how he was screaming "STOP! PLEASE! IT HURTS!" constantly and realized it must have been one of his beatings he was dreaming about. Nobody knows that's part of it but not the whole truth as it's much worse than beatings. Though one could only imagine the horrors of that event if it rendered a usually sane boy to hysterics.

When Giotto was certain that Tsunayoshi fully calmed down; he coaxed him back to sleep. He felt sorry for the brunet and it pained him to see him so distressed. No, more than anything upon seeing the vulnerable state of his brother made him want to hit something. Or someone. Fortunately, the light snores and even breathing of his brother distracted him from his killing intent.

He glanced at the rest and they seemed to understood his silent message as they quietly exited the room. Leaving Giotto to take care of the boy.

Giotto took one last glance at the peaceful sleeping expression of the brunet in his arms making him tighten his embrace protectively as he pulled him close in exchanged the younger one snuggled at his warmth. Knowing there's no harm that would come near at Tsunayoshi, he closed his eyes and let himself succumb in one of his peaceful sleep he ever had in his life.

 **G27~G27~G27**

In the next day, When Tsuna was coherent enough to comprehend the events occurred last night for what reason he found in his wake; Giotto beside him sleeping soundly like a log. He didn't hesitate to kick him out of bed stirring up the other from his sleep.

Giotto blinked owlishly at the brunet, rubbing his eyes to draw away his sleepiness. "Ah~Good morning, Tsunayoshi-kun. What time is it? But more importantly did you get a proper sleep last night since-?"

"It's quarter to ten; you should hurry up and get out of here before G-nii barging here then will drag you back to your hellhole(office) and I'm fine no not thanks to you. I'll be fine by my own. I don't need your help." Tsuna interjected instantly as he knew if he don't stop his older brother now. He will continue babbling nonsense as he fuss over him due the incident last night.

"I doubt it," Giotto eyes softening at the other stubbornness and it only means he wasn't completely broken. "You were being comfy last night snuggling closer with big brother last night and I'm sure you like it. How about give me a reward for my kindness~" Giotto teased him, opening his arms for Tsuna to jump in.

Tsuna was in no mood playing with Giotto's game early in the morning especially because he was itching to do something. To relieve his stress and dark thoughts starting to plague his mind.

"Like hell I will like you!" Tsuna spat vehemently, throwing the nearest object his arm reach which is the vase at his brother's face who succeeded catching it before the vase hits him straight on the face.

Tsuna stomped away from his brother towards the bathroom, huffing angrily for not be able to hit him straight on the face then slamming the door loudly and roughly it shook violently.

Giotto chuckled softly at Tsuna's antics then he stopped laughing as he sat back on the bed and stared at the empty space at the corner, expression turning grim and serious. "Guys, can you give me a bit more time to talk properly at Tsunayoshi if you don't mind that is...I really want to know what he dreamed about causing for him to go in hysterics."

"Take your time, Giotto." G answered.

The mist disappeared revealing Giotto's guardians. They were worried for the both of the Sawadas so they sneaked in and guarded them from their vulnerability last night.

"Thank you guys." Giotto smiled.

"Make it quick, As we have to discussed about the guy in the basement." Alaude reminded him before following the rest out of the room.

As soon as the door closed, Tsuna stepped out from the bathroom completely dress with his casual clothing, a orange sweater and grayish pants with his converse.(A/N:I'm not good at describing clothes,etc. Therefore, I apologize)

"You're still here." Tsuna scowled at him.

"Of course, I still need to talk with you."

His statement caught the full attention of the brunet and Tsuna has an idea what he wanted to talked about. "You want to know about what I dream about last night isn't it?"

Giotto nodded.

"Are you sure about it? You won't like it a bit as it was disturbing." Tsuna prompted.

"I've seen,hear and experience the worse." Giotto simply replied. "Though if you're not comfortable talking about it then I won't-"

Tsuna cut him in short. "It's fine. I'll tell you as I'm sure you won't give me a rest not until I spill the beans."

Giotto was about going to rebut when the door slammed open revealing a dishevel storm guardian.

"Giotto! We have a problem! The Rick bastard managed to ran off!"

"What! That shouldn't happened especially when Alaude's security is the top notch!" Giotto gritted his teeth and was going to follow G in the pursue the bastard but then he abruptly stopped as when remember Tsunayoshi. "Tsunayoshi, Don't leave _this_ room! No matter what!" With that he shut the door roughly that Tsuna almost it will break but luckily it didn't.

Tsuna blinked as the name G mentioned rings familiarity then it click. He remembers where he heard that name which making the brunet smirk that promises demise and pain. He ignored Giotto's orders as he went out at his room to hunt a prey. And the scent a blood lingers for a moment before it disappears along with his figure.

 **G27~G27~G27**

Giotto was running around the mansion, searching for the bastard that managed to outsmart even Alaude much to the latter's annoyance as his pride was instantly crash when that happened. He had failed to guard him. Though that's not important now, he was certain if Alaude had found the jerk he would give him what he deserves.

What concern him, they're dealing with one of a dangerous man. He learned from Alaude that the man they had captured is a drug dealer, slave trader involved in human trafficking and prostitution. His full named is Rick Owen, a half Italian-American.

His movements halted as he spotted the man in the garden area who dare to bring his dear brother at the dark world at the same time his guardians arrived. Surrounding and cornering him as there's no more place for him to run away. His only options is to surrender.

"There's no where for you to run off. Rick Owen! Now, Surrender!" G demanded.

"Like hell!" Rick snarled back. He would rather die than surrender to The Vongola. Knowing there's nothing he could do. He was about to end his life when the bushes beside him moves and somebody comes out from it. Without a second thought he pulled the person he press the knife he had to his hostage's throat. "Don't move or this little fella will die." He warned them, pressing the knife a little bit hard on the skin drawing a small droplets of blood.

The other eyes widened in horror at they saw who Rick had pulled out from the bushes and now using him as a hostage alarming them especially Giotto who seemed seething with white fury as anxiety also filled his rigid figure. He told the boy to remained at his room but he didn't listen at all. But, never mind about that, they're priority is the safety of the brunet.

"Tsunayoshi!/Tsuna!/Tuna/Mini-Primo!" All of them shouted at once.

Rick blinked at the name of his hostage as it sounded he hears it somewhere but can't remember where and when. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt someone trying to approach him and was not surprise to see Vongola Primo on the move.

"Stop!" His command immediately put hold of Primo's and his guardians movements. "If you come any futher this kid will-" He didn't managed to finish his threat when all of a sudden he receive a hard hit from his gut sending him backwards, loosing his hold the boy. He heard an audible snap of his rib breaking.

"How dare you threaten my life?" The brunet growled at him dangerously, killing intent leaking out his small form as he step forward at Rick. "I'm the only one who will decide whether I die or not!" Tsuna didn't let him escape as he stepped on him hard at his stomach, making Rick coughed out some blood and immobilizing his struggles.

Everyone stared agape as the boy they were seeing isn't the Sawada Tsunayoshi they had known from the past. He wasn't the sweet, innocent, loving angelic boy before as the brunet stands in front of them as devil himself at the dark aura he is emitting towards the fallen prisoner.

Rick never had felt so much fear in his whole life as he meet _him_ once again. No, the brat is different than before. He wasn't the cowardly boy who screams in fear and cries in everything. Yes, he changed into something much worse. He become a monster.

"Y-You're Sawada Tsunayoshi,right? The same boy that been sold by Sawada Iemitsu and Sawada Nana at the black market three years ago; the same boy who managed to escape from the black market he'd been sold to and caused a massive explosion therefore rendering the transaction useless and helping the others escaped... You're that Sawada Tsunayoshi, Am I correct?" Rick asked shakily eyes wide with pure fear directly at the smiling brunet in front of him.

"That's right, I am that Sawada Tsunayoshi and it's nice to meet you again. Rick Owens, my supposedly master. I hope your prepare for the consequences of your actions." Tsuna admitted. The smirk turns into a smile but it was much worse at it promises death itself.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **A/N: Phew~Finally done! 5k words+, Simply wow, I didn't expect that to be long. At suggested theme above I'm sorry about that as I'm beginner at writing adult themes so don't flamed me. Anyways, at the next chapter whose 10 generation guardians do you wish to finally make an appearance. Please, tell me your opinion about it! Thank you very much! And also don't forget to vote at the poll I created on my profile as I needed it badly with your opinion about this chapter. Reviews, Fav and Become a Follower were all welcomed and appreciated! Love and Cheers to you all! Till next time! v(^_^)v**


	4. Chapter 4 The Sky's Been Sold

**My Beloved Sky**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing from KHR except the plot of this fanfiction.**

 **Warnings: Dark theme and Suggested themes(Though I won't write the explicit scene only implied/hints as I've done worse in the first try). I won't elaborate as I've already warned you at the beginning of this story what you may encounter while reading this and also I think the previous warning from the previous chapter is enough for you to know how sensitive and dark this fanfiction could be.**

 **A/N: Wow, I didn't expect the wonderful feedback I got from you guys at the previous chapter and I'm quite surprised to find this fanfiction to be part of a community. Words weren't enough to express how you made me happy at your undying support. Therefore to show my deepest gratitude who supported this story, I've decided to update earlier than I planned. I hope this chapter wouldn't disappoint you as this is kinda rush when I typed it. Anyways, Here's chapter four of My Beloved Sky! Enjoy!**

 _Italics - Thoughts/Dream Sequence  
_ _ **Italics & Bold - Past  
**_Normal - Present

* * *

 **Chapter 4:The Sky's Been Sold**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Being raised in an unstable household makes you understand that the world doesn't exist to accommodate you. Which is.. Something a lot of people struggle to understand well into their adulthood. It makes you realize how quickly a situation can shift,how danger really is everywhere. But crises when they occur, do not catch you off guard; you have never believed you lived under a shelter of some essential benevolence. And unstable childhood makes you appreciate calmness and not crave excitement."**_

 **-Curtis Sittenfeld-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Calm caramel orbs yet threatening met frightened black ones.

The smile on Tsuna's wiped off as he stared at the pathetic quivering body underneath him. How could he forget this pathetic creature and let him come near at him that he almost brought him in that filthy place once again.

Tsuna could remember clearly the first time he had met these man. It was three years ago when his parents had grown tired beating or having sex with him that they decided the best way to deal with the situation is to sold him to the black market; not only their doing themselves a big favor at being free of having a no-good son but they also going to have a tons of gold as it seems the brunet is like a rare gem in the underground world. Not that they needed any of that due to the occupation of Iemitsu but they are desperate to get rid of him so in order for people not to get any suspicion at his sudden disappearance; they transferred him into a different school and bribe/threatened the said school to cover his tracks not a single soul suspected something is off as his parents were good liars and so is Tsuna.

At first his friends were worried and suspected something is fishy at his sudden transferred to some unknown school which they are not wrong but since Tsuna didn't want any of them to get involve in his messed up life. So he tried to assure more likely convince he will be fine and there's nothing to worry about which isn't easy at all when there's a demon prefect seeing through he lies but in the end he managed to win against him with the few tricks under his sleeves and that is the last time he had seen his friends and so-called parents.

And due to his father occupation it was easy for him to find a buyer especially a perverted bastard like Rick Owens who run his own black market consisting child prostitution, drug, slavery and many more illegal dealings.

As soon as Rick caught the sight of the brunet he immediately took liking at him; giving his so-called family quite a fortune that will make most of people envious of them. Once the Sawada couples got hold of the money and finished the transaction. They left without a word and care about the brunet's well being. Leaving, Tsuna alone with a maniacs and dangerous people around that area.

At first Rick didn't do anything to Tsuna as he given him all the material things that materialistic people wished to obtain at the thought the brunet will bent under his will but he was wrong because the boy remained untouchable and he can't break his spirit that caused Rick to snapped at him though Tsuna let him violate and beat his body and once he was done the boy merely answered his earlier question with a blank expression and monotone voice:

" _ **You can't break nor hurt me because I've already died long time ago..."**_

Sometimes Tsuna let his weakness shown upon witnessing the other children struggling and cries of pain and pleads to their holder/owner to stop violating them. Because of those events, Tsuna had decided it's time to fight back and destroyed the disgusting place that caged children freedom and set them free from their misery. Yet at that time he couldn't do all the work of freeing the children imprisoned in that place and so he accepted the help of an outsider and partner up with a certain demon he thought given up tabs of him during his said transferred at a different place and school though he was grateful the latter didn't given up on him, unraveling all his lies and the dark truth of the Sawada couples.

In the end it was a success, they managed to freed the children and destroyed the filthy place and given the criminals to the police department with a warning if they agreed to fall in the temptation of greed they will no longer see the morning which isn't a warning or threat as the demon were always serious on maintaining the peace at his territory and finding an unlawful officer is a disgrace at his den and will be exterminate without a second thought.

Due to incident, the mafia have been wary of his existence without meeting him in person and had given him a title 'Red-Eyed Demon' which Tsuna find amusing as he was certainly no demon as he was just a mere broken child and only a human but he could turn into a monster facing an unforgivable occasion and during those times the brunet learned independence and solitude is the best company because if he return at his friends he will only dragged them down with him just like the demon prefect which the latter continues to deny he was crowding with his life and insisted he merely watches over him because Tsuna is a magnet of trouble which is true but offered him a home to stay and a dependable and silent company bring him into ease.

Tsuna's reverie from the past been interrupted once he felt a suffocating deadly aura at the atmosphere. He doesn't need to turn his head toward where or who was it coming from as he knows who is the owner of that strong killing intent and he was proven correct when it was spoken with a question.

"Would you like to repeat that,Rick Owens?"

The brunet turned his gaze slightly as his older brother whose expression was blank and prepared himself from the upcoming attack and he didn't need to wait any further because as soon as Rick repeated his statement earlier with stuttering in fear. Giotto lunged forward even he wasn't done with his sentence.

 **G27~G27~G27**

" _...Sold by... Sawada Iemitsu and Sawada Nana... Black market...Master...?"_

Giotto's mind went black though he was seeing red.

Never before in his life had the young don felt this angry, not even when he learned his parents abusing his younger brother or seeing the Rick-Bastard about to take his brother away from him. No, he was not angry, he was beyond that;in utter rage. And nothing could guarantee that he would not burn up to crisp the moron in front of him with some torture at breaking the shit's mind and soul.

His Guardians were now shivering under the killing intent he was emitting directly towards the poor dealer except The Cloud and His Mist guardians who seemed gotten used at him. No one dared to utter a word in fear of making Giotto snap at them and ending their lives instantly. They could feel the livid aura leaking out off the young don in huge dark waves that almost suffocating the entire place. The feeling is like they are drowning and about to die and can't be saved so the guardians could pray at least Giotto will take mercy on the man but seeing how it is that's never going to happen as the blonde is near to explode any moment.

 _How dare they... His selfish so-called parents sold his brother to that filth? They dare to corrupt Tsunayoshi's soul and innocence. Unforgivable... After everything his younger brother endured and sacrificed for them, this was how they repaid him? By beating, neglecting,abandoning him and selling him? What else could they possible do to harm him? Raped him? Experimented him?_

Giotto had no idea how closed his thoughts to the truth at the moment.

"Would you like to repeat that,Rick Owens?" Giotto asked in a monotone, earning the attention of the dealer who is already piss at his own pants at the grasp of his little devil brother,Sawada Tsunayoshi then now, he was about to be murder by death itself which is Giotto. His face remained neutral but his aura is more than enough to alarmed the others he was ready for a kill and his target is no other the guy near his brother.

Rick Owens looked back and forth between Tsuna and Giotto as if he loss sight one of them; they will attack him without him knowing it which the idea isn't far fetch as the two was serious planning for his most painful death that he would wished he never encounter neither Tsuna nor Giotto.

Stuttering, he repeated what he had said to them(most likely to Tsuna). For him it was a mistake in his part for answering because as soon as those words left in his mouth even though he wasn't done repeating his earlier statement. Giotto already lunged forward like a ballistic animal who hungers for blood trying to seize Rick's throat.

Tsuna whom is well aware of the waves of Giotto's wrath and the upcoming attack simply blocked it with his own strength while casting Rick aside so he could fully take on his brother. Besides he can't let somebody else take his prey even that is his own brother and let all do the torturing and killing though if really wanted to have the bastard he'll gladly share after he completely destroyed the latter's soul which won't be long as it already get started doing so once his eyes met Rick dark orbs. His demise is already destined. He will be no more. Nothing but an empty human vessel pitiful than a crippled man as his fate is much worse as it would be better if death claim his soul and burn in hell but Tsuna is not a man of mercy not anymore even he was, He wouldn't give him that as the brunet saw how twisted the latter's soul and heart that he is not worth of any mercy even the least so what he was bound to do at him. He deserves it.

The guardians was startled. Why? The answer is simple because Tsuna who shouldn't known how to fight managed to stop Giotto only with his bare hands even Primo had already went to Hyper Dying Will Mode and the sky flames could instantly burn the brunet into crisp but surprisingly it doesn't affected the teen. Still they need to stopped Giotto before he could kill his own brother because of his blind rage when they tried to approach the said man he just simply blasted them away with his powerful sky flames for them not to interfere at his business.

Tsuna was impressed. Giotto's power or to be precise his sky flames swirling with ferocity and it could burn them into ashes if it wasn't for the brunet's knowledge to counter the massive amount of flames his brother emitting and it's only proves how determined he is to kill Tsuna's former owner though to begin with the bastard own nothing against him as he never let him have his way as the brunet solely belongs to himself no one else.

" **Move."**

"I refuse."

Giotto narrowed his eyes. He doesn't see who is the person in front of him as his mind already set to kill the filth who dare to defile his brother, He's only seeing red and those who gets in the way shall be exterminated as well.

" **Then die."** Giotto added more pressure to his flames not that he needed it anyway as he was certain it's enough to turn the hindrance before him into ashes.

In the background his guardians were screaming at him to stop as they could clearly see that Giotto will surely kill Tsuna if he didn't stop although their pleads failed to reach Giotto's as his mind is clouded by rage. There's nothing they could do to stop Giotto and help from preventing something the blonde might regretted his actions later. They can't win against Giotto when he unleashed his full power and even they combined their strength they would still lose at him that's how much powerful Giotto is when he was serious but never did anyone of them expected to see him losing his composure like this and they tried to make it their advantage as there's no way the young don is completely sane at the moment which is true so they thought just maybe they could took him down this time around but their attempts in the end is futile so the only thing the guardians could do is watch helplessly in the sidelines while Giotto attack Tsuna relentlessly not knowing the possibility he might hurt him or worse killed him the process which he intended to do since he stepped in his way because he doesn't see him as a sibling but a hindrance what his mind set to which is to kill the bastard behind him.

Everyone was too engrossed with their own thoughts that they failed to see the smirk at Tsuna's face and another presence at the battlefield.

 **Click!**

That's the cue for Tsuna to let go off Giotto and do his thing.

"You're truly a fool, Gio-nii." Tsuna mumbled softly at his brother.

Giotto eyes widened in horror and shock as he was snapped back in reality when he heard him calling 'Gio-nii'. He tried to control his flames but he couldn't bring it down and his eyes started to get blur as he watch his own flames hurt his brother. Tears slowly cascade his face and silently wished someone to prevent him from further harming Tsuna. As if his desperate silent prayer been answered from above; there's a snap of finger and burst of cloud and mist flames with mixed of sky flames which he was certain wasn't his nor to his guardians stopped his flames from running amok then the whole world swayed and then there's nothingness.

 **G27~G27~G27**

Giotto jolted awake as he recalled everything. He find himself in his own room; he doesn't know who carried him there or how he gotten there but those questions isn't important as what matters is Tsunayoshi. He has to see him if he's fine. He already can't forgive himself for attacking the brunet as he lose control of his mind because of foolish reasons thus ended up a disaster and he died because of him he will certainly lose his sanity and might ended his own life. He was about to search his brother when a very familiar voice halted his movements.

"Sawada Tsuanyoshi is fine, Carnivore."

Slowly, Giotto turned his head at the direction where the voice came from and his eyes widened in shock upon seeing no other than the demon prefect and Alaude's younger brother.

"...Hibari Kyoya...?"

 **To Be Continued...**

 **A/N: I know it's short and lame. I'm sure it crushes your hope that you read such a crappy chapter but anyways, the whole ordeal between Hibari will be explained in the next chapter and what Tsuna had done to the others and his connection with Hibari! I swear I'll make up for the next chapter! Oh! Don't forget to vote at the poll I created in my profile! Thanks!**

 **Reviews, Favs and Become a Follower were all welcomed and appreciated ^^**

 **Preview: The Sky's Aloof Cloud...**

 **..."Do you honestly think I'll believe at your pathetic lies. Don't lump me with those pathetic herbivores, Sawada Tsunayoshi."**


	5. Chapter 5 The Sky's Aloof Cloud Part 1

**My Beloved Sky**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing from KHR except the plot of this fan fiction.**

 **Warnings: Dark themes and Suggested themes. Grammatical Errors, Typos, Run-On Sentences and Unbeta'd!**

 _Italics - Thoughts/Dream Sequence_ **  
** _ **Italics & Bold – Past**_ **  
**Normal - Present

 **Answer to the Guest Reviewers in the previous chapter:**

 **1827 - I'll try to reconsider your request as Hibari has an important role in this chapter or maybe in the future ones.**

 **SparrowKyo - I'll try to fix that problem whenever I can. But I highly doubt I'll go back in that chapter again so I'll just minimize that from happening in the future chapters but I can't promise anything as I'm an amateur at writing.**

* * *

 **C** **hapter 5: The Sky's Aloof Cloud Part 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Detachment is not about refusing to feel or not caring or turning away from those you love. Detachment is profoundly honest, grounded firmly in the truth of what is."**

 **-Sharon Salzberg-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hibari Kyoya isn't stupid and not blind to see through the façade of Sawada Tsunayoshi.

The first time he had met the brunet was through his older brother, the first time his eyes land on his scrawny form, he instantly thought one word to describe him: Weak. He looks like a porcelain, china-doll, easily be broken and bitten to death. As he was just a regular-fluffy, fragile looking child. Another herbivore he doesn't have the take to stand against his league. But, never does it cross in his mind, he will changed his mind about him for the follow next years in his life and he will begrudgingly admit he, Hibari Kyoya made a mistake on judging the brunet at his first impression of him and he was about to change his way because of that.

Years passed, Hibari and Tsuna remained somehow strangers to one another in the public despite knowing each other in the private, Hibari's family were acquainted with the Sawada's; his older brother were Tsuna's godfather. How the hell his brother agreed in such feat? He will never know. Not that it bothers him, as his relationship with the brunet remains the same. They hardly talk one another, greet, notice and look at the other's way. The only time they greet or give each other acknowledgment was during their families party or they family bonding time with best friends during once a month. And, for Hibari that was hell itself as he was being forced in the same place with crowds of herbivores flocking at each other, and god knows Hibari hates crowding so much. Every time, that happens he will find a way to disappear or escape the annoying crowds and find a peaceful place for him to take a nap.

He let his feet decide where destination will bring him then his steps halted upon seeing Sawada Tsunayoshi sleeping peacefully on the back garden. His breathing was even, chest raise and falls down indicating he is clearly out of the world. Hibari contemplating whether he should stay or not; the place is perfect for a restful nap until the end of party but someone else already here before him and hates crowds but –

"You can stay if you like so much here." A soft yet sharp voice pierced through his trail of thoughts, snapping him back to the reality.

Hibari blinked and was quite surprise to see the brunet in a sitting position, staring at him directly in the eyes, wide awake when he thought he was sleeping. Since when did he get up and does he really in deep thought that he failed to notice the slightest movements the other make?

They stared at one another for a long moment and it looks like they are having a staring contest, then finally Hibari heaved an irritated sigh, giving in the offer.

"I hate crowds – "

"I know."

Hibari paused, shock at the statement but his face remained impassive as he went on. "Then you make it much easier. Talk or make any some noise to disturb my sleep and you will be bitten to death. Understood?"

Tsuna simply smiled and nodded at him.

Hibari give a curt nod and slumped down beside the boy, closing his eyes. Instantly, he drifted of sleep. True to the boy's word, he didn't disturb him in any way and per se, it was the most restful slumber Hibari gotten in the past years. And when he woke up, the brunet is gone but he simply shrug it off knowing it's kind of late, time to head home as party is over and it's his first real conversation with the brunet. Well, if you can count that as one.

As he was about to go home, he can't help but to feel a sudden dread as if, something is bad to happen and his subconscious telling him it was Tsuna's case. And so, he decided he'll keep an eye on the brunet as the boy is interesting.

Observing the boy or watching Tsuna's from a far makes him grit his teeth with annoyance and was trying so hard not to lashing out his obvious disdain not at the brunet but the herbivores called 'parents'.

Like he said before, he, Hibari Kyoya isn't stupid and not blind that he could see all through the lame excuses and lies the brunet's trying to cover up his parent's actions toward him.

Sawada Tsunayoshi is being abused by no other than his parents.

How did he came with the conclusion?

Simple. It's obvious.

Hibari deals with Tsuna's bullies as he gotten tired of their unfair assaults and he was the law of the school and them, breaking the laws by hurting another herbivore by just fun and without a reason is simply unforgivable and unthinkable, and so, Hibari set them straight, disciplining them without any mercy as they did to the latter when they pleads for him to stop; he just continued on his assault until he was sure fear and his warning embedded deep in their thick-numb skulls and he wasn't the only one protecting the peace of Namimori; there are others providing the brunet absolute protection and didn't bother hiding it to the boy: Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato. Tsuna's loyal guard dogs.

All in all, the boy shouldn't have any blasted lips and black eyes, body battered with clear mark of an abuse, and it wasn't the fault of the bullies as they stop picking fights against the poor brunet nor it was because he was klutz, Hibari can help but scoff at that pitiful excuse. It was because of his parents. And it annoys him that carnivore-herbivore haven't notice any sign of it knowing his brother being abuse with so much foundation in the face that some will start thinking Tsuna swayed in that way which obviously not, then he leaves with his friends along with elder brother to who-knows where before he could say something about it. Though what angers him is he doesn't see it much sooner when the sign it was quite presented before him and it was his fault as he turns blind eye about the existence of Sawada Tsunayoshi. So in the end, there's no one to blame in not helping out sooner when it was entirely his.

Damn, Sawada Tsunayoshi makes him into an herbivore with this annoying emotions and no matter how much he denies that he doesn't cares for the latter's well-being, his words and actions speak otherwise.

He doesn't understand why the others remained blissful ignorant of the situation when it was clear as the sky. It seems like Tsuna is skilled of manipulating the other's belief and so they never question him but it never stop them to worry and fuss over him.

Hibari decided not to interfere as these situation was quite private and sensitive knowing the brunet hopes for the best and Hibari still have the heart to let the boy in his idealistic yet foolish thought as it was the only reason keeping him from breaking apart and sane. So he remain neutral of his discovery but it doesn't mean he will just watch silently while the pathetic herbivore continues with their abuse when he knows they are getting ahead he will do something to stop them without giving so much it was him their opponent.

Alas, Hibari can't always be there for him and that was when he finally snapped and confront the boy because he had enough!

The unworthy herbivore's decided to transfer Sawada Tsunayoshi in the middle of school year away from his safe haven and he had a suspicion of what leads to the drastic action: They want to tossed him away when they gotten tired of him and for them not to appear suspicious in front of people they will make it look like the boy transfer in who-knows where while them enjoying the result of their plan if they succeeded and the key word is _if._ Like hell, Hibari will let these madness continues when he had enough.

"Hiiiiee! H-Hibari-san?! What's the matter? Please, don't bite me to death! I haven't done anything to violate the rules of Namimori! And I'm not even late for today's class!" Came his irritating girly and forced frightening squeak. Lies. Facades. Besides crowding, he hated lies the most. The damn herbivore is pretending to appear weak and stupid at the world which ire Hibari. The black-haired teen can see completely through his barriers upon the months of keen and silent observations. He knew he have grown and matured like him if not then more throughout experience.

"That façade of yours won't work on me. So remove that stupid mask and show me your real self, Carnivore or are you an Omnivore? Which one is it?" Hibari stated bluntly while putting his tonfas at the brunet's throat for more threatening effect and the latter couldn't escape from his grasp.

The reaction was immediate as soon as those words escaped in his mouth. Tsunayoshi's expression falters a bit but it instantly went back into a mask of no-good and cowardly Tsuna and if Hibari wasn't watching closely his expression and every movements he made, the demon prefect will surely missed that brief moment of change.

Before Tsuna can say something about it; Wordlessly, Hibari began to attack him knowing he won't get any answer from the boy by just a mere conversation and he was thankful that – the brunet's guard dog wasn't with him because if they are with him it will be troublesome.

It seems like the brunet sense that he was dead serious and won't show any mercy of beating him into pulp with/without any resistance and there's no room for an escape. So in the end, he dodged, block, attack and went along with Hibari's antics. Showing his true colors in front of the raven-haired prefect. An omnivore.

Luckily for them, students and teachers went home so there's no one will witnessed their brawl not they are going to be seen as Hibari drag Tsuna earlier in the conclusive area.

"What benefits will you get by fighting me?" Tsuna asked dryly.

"If I win you'll answer my questions and let me tell the others about your situation so they could beat the crap of your pathetic herbivore-parents."

Tsuna went rigid at his words but immediately regain his composure as soon as he sense another upcoming blow from Hibari which he easily avoided then he narrowed his eyes at him though there's a slight alarm in them.

"How?"

"Do you honestly think I'll believe at your pathetic lies? Don't lump me with those pathetic herbivores, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari scoffed.

"Is that so?" The brunet lowered his head then muttered softly. "Then, all I have to do is win and you won't bother me anymore, right?"

"That's right –?!" Hibari didn't managed to finish his sentence when the next thing he knew he was in the ground and he was certain he had saw a flash of orange.

"I win. So stop of whatever you're doing. Don't get involve." Those were the last words, Sawada Tsunayoshi have told him before completely leaving him alone as the world turn pitched-black.

As soon as Hibari regained his consciousness, he instantly go into a manhunt of a certain brunet omnivore and at the same time gathering some information's he could use against the Sawadas when they tried to denied their wrong doings or simply dare to harm the young brunet.

And also, Hibari did his best to hide his tracks so the others won't be alarmed or suspicious about his daily and nightly patrolling routine as getting them involve will be surely pain in the back and the omnivore won't like it a bit. Nope, he wasn't scared at all. Even a bit. He was just being cautious against Sawada Tsunayoshi's wrath.

It took him two months or so, to be find the omnivore and want he witnessed is something will be forever embedded in his memories.

Sawada Tsunayoshi have informed him the situation and reluctantly tell him everything and they agreed to work together. But never did he expect that brunet can turn into a savage beast as he ruthlessly destroyed everyone along in the path, pleas for mercy completely ignored as he continue to strike them down, the entire area was falling apart and burning brightly in the midst of flames Tsuanyoshi was dancing in the middle of chaos as he become the harbinger of destruction. But that wasn't held Hibari's whole attention – it was the eyes of the fallen bodies of their opponent mainly of the omnivore. Their eyes was empty like an empty walking human vessel without a soul comparable to a doll when its strings been cut.

"What did you do?" He can't helped but to ask. They were alive, breathing yet they look like a broken doll with no life.

"I shatter their souls. They are alive but they are good as dead." Tsunayoshi answered.

Instead of asking another thing out of curiosity, Hibari pulled out Tsunayoshi in the bloody and destroy field, dragging the boy with him. "You're coming with me and no buts. You'll do as I say."

"Since when did you become my f-"

"I'm not your pathetic herbivore father so don't compare me to him." Hibari's tone went deathly deep low octave that the temperature around them instantly dropped.

Tsunayoshi stared at him for a moment then finally relented at the demand. "Fine, But at least tell me, where are we going? I believe, I have the privilege to know."

"My place." Came the simple respond.

Silence erupted between them even when they reach Hibari's place. They haven't utter a single word to one another to communicate. Hibari treated Tsunayoshi's injuries first and he inwardly grimace at the horrible sight before him but didn't commented about it as he gently put the salve on the brunet's skin and patching him up. Then, he silently ushered the boy towards the bathroom to change his soiled and bloodied clothes and giving him a little bit privacy to gather his scattered thoughts while he was making their meal.

Hibari opens his refrigerator and frown as there wasn't much inside. To put it simply, it was almost empty if it wasn't for few eggs, expired fresh milk, scrap vegetables and some leftover meals. He had forgotten, he wasn't a person who likes to make his own food instead he simply grabs whatever meal possible to shove in his empty stomach to satisfy his hunger and he hasn't a slightest clue how to cook a simple meal.

With an exasperated sigh, he took some eggs and decided to make an omelette for tonight's meal and silently hope it won't be a disaster. But, alas he was a complete failure against preparing even an easiest and simplest meal in the entire world. Hibari burned the whole thing into nothing which leaves him glaring at the crisp egg with so much disdain then he glanced up in the cupboard and his frown deepens. It seems like tonight's meal will be nothing but plain instant noodles. Just great.

Hibari was too engrossed on his task of boiling of a hot water that he failed to notice another presence at the same vicinity which Tsunayoshi, who witnessed everything and trying his best not to snicker at the misfortune of the demon prefect in the kitchen in order not to embarrass the poor teen any further when he, himself alone looks like want to dig his own grave at his lack of skill in cooking.

Luckily for Hibari can make a decent instant noodles without blowing the entire thing into another mess.

Tsunayoshi thought it's now the best time to make his presence known from Hibari. "So, what's tonight's dinner?" The mirth and amusement was crystal clear in his tone of voice.

Hibari whirled his attention towards where the voice came and give the brunet the scariest and deadliest glare he could muster.

Tsunayoshi simply chuckle softly at seeing Hibari's dark glare and took a sit in front of him. "You are cute."

"Omnivore…" The atmosphere aura around them is suffocating and the temperature drops at his statement.

The brunet chuckle again and changed the topic knowing he's done testing Hibari's boundaries. "Is this one for me?"

Hibari give a curt nod. "Eat."

"Don't worry. I'm not planning to starve myself." _Yet._ Tsunayoshi slurp the noodles silently.

Hibari glanced at him noticing the drastic change of the brunet's mood but kept his mouth shut knowing even he speaks now the boy won't listen to him at all and he continue on with the path he thinks is right for him. Though he will guide him slowly back in the track where he should be with or without his consent. Hibari Kyoya will snapped back Sawada Tsunayoshi to whole once again.

As the demon prefect knew how abuse victim mind's works. It's either they destroy their own life or simply give up and let their offender wins. And, by the looks like it Sawada Tsunayoshi is planning to do the first one, destroying and killing himself. Slowly.

Which he won't permit to happen while the boy is under his roof and even he wasn't. He'll stop him. No matter what.

They ate in silence in the entire meal and that went on as they goes straight to bed.

These kind of routine went on for weeks before it breaks when Tsunayoshi came into conclusion he's getting tired of eating instant noodles or delivery foods or worse Hibari's cooking.

He sneak out and buy some food supplies though once he was done. Hibari smiled at him pleasantly. Hibari smiled. Not good thing at all because he never smile only smirk. His head screaming warning to run off as there's danger ahead but he remain on his footing. He listen to Hibari's threat to tie him down to make sure he won't do it again. Needless to say, Tsunayoshi never tried sneaking off again because the mental shock of seeing Hibari smiling is down straight gives the creeps and shock despite his good-looking face.

Hibari let Tsunayoshi off in one condition, he will teach him how to cook and surprisingly the brunet agreed and was very great teacher as Hibari's cooking skill improved as the demon prefect can finally make a decent meal for both of them.

Living with Sawada Tsunayoshi is peaceful except for the days when he spotted the teen doing something stupid. _Self-harm or cutting._ They had a huge argument about it but the boy become deaf and refused to pay heed of Hibari's words and every time the young cloud tried to teach him a lesson, he always ended the one being taught a lesson. He was down-straight a shame to admit a scrawny and petite brunet had beaten him to shreds without a sweat still it didn't stop Hibari to make sure the teen won't do it not in his presence which is kind of possible as he was always keeping the omnivore with him and so, the cutting lessens.

But of course, nothing last forever…

"What do you say again?" Hibari growled at him dangerously.

"I said, I'm leaving."

"And why is that?"

"I have business."

"Mind telling me what business are you planning on doing."

"I've never have thought you are quite a talkative person, Kyoya." Tsunayoshi arched an eyebrow, looking amused at him.

"Shut up and just answer me, Omnivore."

Silence.

"Why aren't you saying anything at all?"

"You ask me to shut up and I did what I was told and I can't answer when my mouth is closed."

"Tsunayoshi…" Hibari warned. He was close into bursting off.

"Trust me." Came the simple response.

And so, Hibari did. He trust Sawada Tsunayoshi on his decision and when the news about the death of the two older Sawadas reach his ears. He wasn't surprise at all as he already expected that to happen and his encounter with Giotto and his older brother along with the others are bound to be done.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **A/N: Sorry for the late update. Sorry for the boring chapter – we will go back to the real track in the next chapter. When it will be out? I don't know. Let's hope it will be soon.**

 **Preview: The Sky's Aloof Cloud Part 2**

…" **How did I notice Sawada Tsunayoshi? Simple, I pay attention and look harder."**


	6. Chapter 6 The Sky's Aloof Cloud Part 2

**My Beloved Sky**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing from KHR except the plot of this fan fiction.**

 **Warnings: Dark themes, Self-harm (mostly cutting), General depression, and Implied suicide attempts. Unbeta'ed!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: The Sky's Aloof Cloud Part 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Not everyone is healthy enough to have a front row seat in our lives. There are some people in your life that need to be loved from a distance. It's amazing what you can accomplish when you let go of or at least minimize your time with draining, negative, incompatible, not going-anywhere relationships. Observe the relationships around you. Pay attention."**_

 _ **-Unknown-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Few hours ago…**

Tsuna sigh tiredly.

Alas, it was finally over. Dealing with his brother's wrath is something he would like to avoid at all cost simply because it was troublesome to deal with and if it will lead to his untimely death, No matter how much he find the entire charade amusing. It won't change the fact he still value his life although it was just a plain impulse and he consider his life important comparable to a jelly bean.

With the last glance at his brother and guardians, taking note if they were wounded while they are caught in the crossfire and seeing that none of them are that badly hurt with the exception of Giotto with minor cuts and bruises, not life-threatening. He moved his gaze at his left side. He doesn't need to check upon Rick Owen's well-being as no matter how cold hearted he is. He wasn't an evil person. He won't kill a person needlessly and without a good reason but he will punish them accordingly at what he thought they deserves as the retribution for their crimes and sins.

"I'm glad you came to joined us today… I really thought I was goner there." Tsuna smiled at the figure hiding his presence before him in the dark corner of the woods. Even there was no visible form of a person or shadow can be seen neither sound can be heard. But he can't be wronged because he only known one person quite well to fill up the blanks of that strong aura although it was concealed with a great effort.

There was no response but Tsuna waited patiently for the other to make his/her movement and response.

The brunet can feel the disdain and obvious annoyance of his secret company who is adamant at hiding for a moment.

With a huff, the figure slowly come out from his sanctuary, only to be revealed as on other than the demon prefect of Namimori, Hibari Kyoya.

"Don't assume things. I didn't come here to help you from anything, Omnivore." Hibari scoffed. ' _And, I'm certain you can finish this mess alone just fine.'_ He didn't added but his eyes conveyed the unspoken message and he can see the amusement twinkling in those dull brown orbs as it brighten a bit with underlying mirth.

"I came here to bite a certain bastard to death." Eyes burning with disdain and disgust as he pointed where Rick Owen's body crumpled.

"You can try to bite him to death but I guess it will be meaningless as the others did a number of things on him and besides he won't be able to respond properly at your advances of discipline as I already give him the punishment he deserves." The amusement and mirth completely vanishes from his eyes as it immediate turn into cold and distant yet sharper when he spoken seriously about that.

A tense silence erupted between the two of them as soon as those words escaped at the brunet's lips.

Hibari's eyes widened a bit at his statement before his expression turning back to its usual stoic and aloof expression as he momentarily remember the incident he watch Tsuna struck down his enemies in the past ruthlessly without any remorse of his bloody and cruelest actions.

Tsuna was about to speak again but Hibari made an abrupt movement by carrying the unconscious form of his brother at his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "They're crowding." Hibari simply said as he started walking away straight back to the mansion. Despite the calm exterior, Hibari's mind was reeling with turmoil and that Sawada Tsunayoshi _did_ something foolish once again.

He was not stupid nor blind just like he stated in the past. He always pay attention to his surroundings and people especially if it was concerning the omnivore named 'Sawada Tsunayoshi'. Due to his sharp eyes and strong scent of smell – he knows the other was wounded by the red spots and coppery scent in the air; not because of the conflict transpired in the battlefield but because of self-harm.

That's right. The omnivore become an herbivore again.

By _**cutting and hurting himself once again.**_

It took a great effort to remain impassive of the situation although he wanted no more than to confront the latter but this wasn't the best place to deal with that. Not when they are being surrounded of people will possibly intervene in their confrontation and conversation.

Hibari takes a deep breath to calm his raging emotion and he decided…

He will confront the brunet once they are totally alone by themselves and so he took the path towards the mansion.

"Thank you, Kyoya." Tsuna muttered and he was certain that the other had heard him as he grunted in response. He was truly grateful that Hibari didn't question him any further because he don't want to continue this conversation any longer as it left a bitter taste in his part.

With that last thoughts he followed the demon prefect carrying the others who had collapsed with the powerful and destructive collision of flames.

What he didn't know his cloud guardian has something store for him once they reach their destination.

* * *

As soon as they stepped inside the mansion. The maids, butlers and some guards' rushes toward their aid, fussing over their respected masters. Checking over them for any possible injuries and let out a sigh of relief knowing they are merely asleep and unharmed.

Once they are done taking note of the well-being of their bosses, they whirled their attention to Tsuna and Hibari to check them if they needed any help and before they can ask a thing. Hibari cut them in short.

"We are fine." Came the short clipped respond from Hibari as he started to turn at a different direction, dragging Tsuna along with him.

The others didn't bother stopping them as they felt wary of the young aloof cloud for they can sense how furious he was. Not wanting to get involve at his wrath especially knowing what capabilities he possessed; they let them have their own way.

* * *

"Kyoya! Let go off me now!" Tsuna wasn't blind nor stupid once Hibari began to drag him away from the rest. He immediately know something set off the cloud guardian upon gazing at his stony silver-blue eyes that become sharper and darker at the present time although he have no idea it was him who enraged the demon prefect.

Hibari was beyond pissed. No, it was more. He was downright furious.

He ignored completely the boy's demand as his main focus in time was to find a better place where he can confront the other and shove some sense for his foolishness at his thick headed skull.

Despite Hibari's obvious temper, he was careful with his grasp at the latter's wrist fearing he might reopen it once again and worse get infected. And so, he was holding him gently like a fragile glass which is kind of true as the brunet at his hold was already like a fragile albeit broken and a little more push he would definitely shatter into pieces and he can't let that to happen.

Leading him to begrudgingly remember his affection for the younger boy that he tried to buried into forgetfulness.

"KYOYA!"

That all it takes to make all is bottled emotions to snap into the open environment.

Hibari grits his teeth and gently yet not too much, pulled Tsuna into some random room and slammed him at the nearest wall with enough force to make the brunet's breath hitch.

" **Why."**

' _ **Why did you cut again? Why did you keep hurting yourself further?'**_ Was the unspoken and the next possible lines in that one question.

Tsuna's eyes widened a bit upon hearing those simple word. But, it immediately morphed into a knowing exasperation then back to being devoid of emotions.

He can feel the way Hibari's quivering at his hold at him, as if he was a fragile diamond that would break with too much pressure put it. And, yes he was. For Hibari that is but never to him as he was far from broken ever since long time ago. You can't break the thing that was already broken. He was beyond any repair.

All he can remember was the harsh and violent treatment he receive from his environment. Most especially from his _own_ parents. He was very immune at being held with maltreatment and callous manner. Well, the key word was 'used to it' and so, he slowly but surely forget how to be treated with such gentleness and kindness. He must admit; never didn't he expected Hibari will be the first person to show him such thing as the latter was known to be blood-volatile person, whom wanted nothing to deal with herbivores(like him) as they are just flies needed to ignored and unworthy of his attention.

And he can't helped but to question everything… About the aloof cloud guardian strange behavior at the moment.

 _Why does he hold me so gently?_

 _Can't he see that I'm already broken?_

 _So why bother?_

Feeling than seeing Hibari grits his teeth tightly with frustration. Eyes boring to his own unseeing one with unmasked concern and frustration for him not able to do anything at making the situation into his favor. He was completely open now, showing his herbivore-side towards him. Which the latte will flat-out deny later on once he totally calmed down from heighted emotions.

 _Why are you showing me your real self?_

 _Can't you see what kind of pathetic creature I am? How worthless I become?_

 _So why bother paying attention to me?_

 _I am never worth it…_

 _And never will I be…_

 _So, please. Don't concern yourself at a lowly being such as myself anymore._

He was well aware. There's more than not wanting the older teen to blend in his life deeper than he is now. Not because of how he see himself and other stuff like him, being a hindrance at the guy. It was crystal clear. There are other reason but it will be only his own knowledge, secret and curse. Tsuna will not let anyone know about it. As he made up his mind long time ago, that he will bring it with his grave before the others can have any knowledge of it.

A voice from not so far, put halt into his entire musings.

"Tsuna."

Tsuna blinked for a moment. It seems like he was becoming delusional as well for Hibari just called him in his name, not herbivore or omnivore. And when he finally decided it was him mishearing things and being delusional. Those were all set a side when Hibari do in fact called his name. More likely suggested nick name.

"Tsuna…"

Wow, Hibari was full of surprises today. He was even calling him the way he suggested but the other flat-out refused the whole name-suggesting before. As it was simply a ridiculous idea for the violent skylark.

Is the person before him was the real Hibari, not some imposter or duplicate?

It seems Hibari manage to read his thoughts as the demon prefect growls at him. A warning. A very clear one.

"Omnivore…" It was the start, a sign he was beginning to feel annoyed not of the situation but him alone.

And the poor boy can't helped but to laugh at him straight in the face. He wasn't any bother by the fact he was laughing in front of the **Hibari Kyoya** and being killed at him. When all of people dare do such stupidity, a mistake; none have return unscathed from the wrath of the demon. But not him, he will never fear him as he know the other won't do anything to hurt him.

The waves of killing intent was increasing and so his laughter.

"Shut up!"

Whoa. Hibari's face was red as tomato from embarrassment or anger. Maybe it was a mixture of both. Either way, Tsuna piped down a little as Hibari looks like he was really going to murder him if he continues any further from laughing his ass out before him.

"Ah, sorry. Didn't mean to laugh in front of you. It just that I find it funny hearing you call my name like that. It sounds so strange." Yup, he doesn't look nor sound any apologetic at all which fuel more of the other's irritation.

Hibari scowled at him while glaring holes in his form. Still clearly angry at being laughed for no reason.

"You haven't answered me at all. Omnivore"

He thought he have a chance to avoid these topic and so, he tried to distract him a little but it looks like Hibari was having none of it.

"You are serious about this aren't you?"

Hibari didn't give any response as he kept on staring him with those steely lilac orbs of his filled with conviction and hidden gentleness. It was all open for him to read. Only to him.

His smiling face dropped, turning to akin seriousness and yet, his emotions are guarded making the older teen struggled to find out more of him.

"I can only give you one answer and that is one word. Once I have reveal that, I won't entertain any further question at these point."

"Stop running away"

"I'm not running away nor I'm hiding, Kyoya. I never have."

"Liar."

"Yes, I'm liar but it doesn't mean I lied all the time."

"You are."

Hibari's statement stung because it was the truth, simple as that. Almost his entire he lives in a façade and lies and now, he doesn't know what's truth from lie anymore about himself. Although he can't control but to feel obliged to entertain him a little.

Tsuna's eyes softened a bit. He can see how much Hibari cares for him but he shouldn't because he have no idea what kind of trouble he was getting into upon trying to embedded himself deeper at his personal affairs.

The tension in the room spreads as it grows more with Tsuna's silence. Better lack of respond.

And then, he smiled at Hibari which seemingly genuine. His form radiating with happiness and gratefulness but the latter knew better, it was fake. As the smile doesn't reach his eyes. The eyes are window of the soul. There you will see the truth and lies the other make. Although the gratefulness was truth but never did happiness as it will take some time for the brunet to learn to be happy truthfully.

"You are right once again." The brunet started. "You are the only person who can read me like I'm an open book. Perhaps, it was my fault as well. As I let my guard down when I'm with you."

Hibari was quick to give him an incredulous look, translating: "Seriously? I don't believe you." Or "I doubt it." Whatever it is. It was enough to make the brunet chuckle under his breath. Trust, Hibari to lighten up the mood as he was surely a funny person.

Seeing the grump expression of the other as it seems he can follow where his thoughts are heading to. He can't helped but to smile despite the situation. Albeit there's still tension. It wasn't heavy as before.

"See? Told you so. It's the true. I'm letting my guard down whenever I'm around with you even it was a little. It seems like my subconscious trusted you when clearly I shouldn't trust anyone due to past experience. Can't helped it, I'm a human after all. You have told me that before and I'm really grateful for you not seeing me such a monster or trash. It truly helps a lot on my part."

Hibari huffed but doesn't let go of him instead he tighten his hold at the brunet, glaring at him, suspiciously. "Why it feels like you saying 'goodbye and thank you' now? Are you planning do something stupid? And don't you dare change the topic again. I won't let you escape that easily."

"That is none of your business, Kyoya." Came the icy reply. It was like the skylark had touch a sensitive subject and hits a bull's eye.

The tension is back with full force. The atmosphere is suffocating. It was very thick and a knife cannot even cut it despite it sharpness.

"Although let me entertain you to show my gratitude. I'll answer two of your questions but it will be only words. So figure out the rest. First, of your question is **why** _ **do I keep cutting?**_ Simple, it was my ' **addiction'.** And second, more likely the last of your question is _**am I planning to do something stupid?**_ The answer is ' **No and Carpe Diem.'** "

The tension remains. Hibari stared at him impassively and Tsuna thought he will banter him more of questions or should he say forcing out answer at his vague statement.

What he didn't expect was the skylark to smirk, eyes glinting dangerously before capturing his lips which shock the daylight out of him.

He was in shocked and paralyzed at the surprise attack.

Even Hibari pulled back. The poor boy can't form any proper words, as it all coming out stutters and his mind totally shut down.

Hibari looked surprisingly pleased and amused. "You have answered mine. And now, let me answer yours. ' **You will be mine.'** Figure out the rest for yourself." With that smug and superiority around him. Hibari strode out the room. Leaving a shell shock and confused brunet, slumping down in the ground with silent defeat.

 _Did Hibari just kissed him and confessed about his feeling for him?_

A double 'yes'.

Trust, Hibari to make his life more conflicted.

Damn. All depressing and dark thoughts suddenly disappears as an upcoming headache strikes him down.

And his wanting to cut completely forgotten at the moment as his mind only keep playing about Hibari.

How he could not think about him when the boy flat out says: **'I'll make you fall in love with me. Just wait and see. I'll become your addiction and when that time comes, you'll forget everything including cutting. I'll make sure of that'.** In a different language and he finds it extremely down right unsettling, having Hibari court him. Because courting in Hibari's language is bloodshed and hell.

At that crucial moment, he prays that Hibari is joking about it but the skylark never jokes and he will later force to face reality later in that week.

After all no one ever escaped Hibari Kyoya's attention and clutches.

* * *

His conversation with Tsuna seems take some time as when he return back to where are the others resting, they are all wide awake and they did look quite shock upon seeing him at the same place as them at the same time when he obviously stated in the past he doesn't want to get involved with any of them and that includes Hibari's older brother, Alaude.

That's the reason they are staring him questioningly and oddly as if he grown two heads. They are all curious why he was there with them at the very first time albeit willingly that is. But held all the questions they wished to ask him once their leader finally wake up and let him do all the interrogating as they truly felt uncomfortable starting a conversation with the young skylark and begrudgingly Alaude admits he doesn't know to approach his _very_ own blood-related brother. It was absurd and shameful when he take pride he can waltz at anyone's life but never his younger brother. For they have no bound to be called, no connection. They may have been a family and sibling – but they are nothing more than strangers to each other so in the end it doesn't hold meaning at all. Truly an aloof cloud.

The gap is simply big and distance are unreachable and all it can hope someday it will open up and become reachable again.

Hibari can't help but to scoffed inwardly at their lame expression and obvious distress towards him. It was a pathetic sight. Then, he realized something Giotto wasn't still with them which means the latter is still unconscious in his own room or he was awake as them but refuses to go out because he felt ashamed hurting and fighting his own brother whom he sworn to protect only to break that promise in a day or so.

"Is Giotto still unconscious?"

At first no one answered his question and he was starting to berate why he was here in the first place with these idiots. Ah, that's right. He was here because he feel that Sawada Tsunayoshi causing some trouble again and his instinct was never been wrong ever since. For he have an instinct of a hunter and his top prey was the omnivore. Though he came here with other purpose and that is to have a conversation with Giotto and his guardians. He needed to talk with them about Tsuna's case before the brunet do something stupid once more.

"Is Giotto still unconscious?" He repeated his question again and thank goodness someone finally snapped in their stupor as they finally answered because if they continue these charade he might ended up massacring the entire mansion which he didn't mind at all. It's a thrilling idea.

"Yes, Giotto is still unconscious." The person answered him was Alaude, surprisingly.

"Is that so? Then, are you heading at his room now. Can you lead me to him? I need to have a chat with him and Of course, your presence are all necessary." Hibari watched their expression in the corner of his eyes, changing into neutral to shock once again. They are gawking at him and it reminded him of a fish. Hibari manage to catch their thoughts because their expression was enough to convey everything what's running inside their heads. The demon prefect got more annoyed knowing he has some relation with these bunch of simple minded fools.

"Did you just – "

Hibari must end these entire charade or else they won't be done at all.

"Where is Giotto? Just like I said, I need to talk with him." He reminded them, seriously.

There something in his voice make the others come back from reality and gazing at him with akin seriousness and expectation.

"Is this about Tsuna?"

"Yes, it's about him."

They arched their eyebrow at him. Hibari isolate himself from the others. He was what you called 'apathetic' and there was only a few that caught his attention which the chances were rare to come. And yet, here he was now showing his interest and concern for an ordinary, scrawny brat who looks weak and pathetic at first glance which he will never pay attention in the past but Hibari was doing the exact opposite at the current moment. Sawada Tsunayoshi is just your average albeit broken boy, nothing out of ordinary and yet, he caught the attention of one the most dangerous and aloof person in the face of the earth. But is he really just an average boy or he was something more? Only time will answer their unanswered question.

Wordlessly, they motioned Hibari to follow them as they silent lead him where Giotto currently staying in the meantime as the arrangement of their room wasn't done as they were busy fussing over Tsuna and Rick Owens incident.

They have stopped in front of a room nearing at the end of the hall, a room isolating the rest but connected at some parts of the household.

"Is this his room?"

They nodded silently at his inquiry as they moved out the way to let the young cloud guardian step inside the room and he did without second thought.

As soon as he stepped forward, he immediately spotted a bed; there lies the unconscious form of Vongola Primo, Giotto and Tsunayoshi's older brother. He was vaguely aware of the sound of door shutting close and the guardians finding a comfortable place to settle in. The demon prefect observes Giotto like a hawk, waiting for the right moment to strike its prey. He saw all the distress written at the young don's expressive face and hear his labor breathing as if he was having some bad dream while muttering something under his breath which they can't catch as his words are all jumble and low for them to understand.

Hibari could more feel than see that rest are itching to go off beside their boss side and wake him up from whatever phantom he was facing at the moment but decided to go against it, knowing he can deal with it just fine but it doesn't mean they are not worried for him (with the exception of Daemon and Alaude for the duo are downright stubborn to admit of such trivial thing just like him).

Suddenly, Giotto eyes snapped open and sat upright, eyes unfocused practically searching for something, no, it was someone and it's obvious the blonde haired idiot trying to find Sawada Tsunayoshi at the first time he open his eyes maybe because of feeling guilt at losing control and almost hurting the brunet which made the demon prefect snort inwardly as the omnivore was far from being an ordinary, weak-looking civilian.

He noticed that none of the guardian hadn't spoken or called Giotto's attention probably waiting for him to make the first move to have Primo's full attention as it was clear as the sky they wished to know what he wanted to speak with Giotto concerning the brunet.

Upon seeing that Giotto was about to marched out in the bed with the intent of seeking comfort at seeing the brunet in flesh. Hibari decided it's time to intervene. He needed the carnivore to stay not go away. Now is the perfect time to add details about the things they might need to know about the little sky.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi is fine, Carnivore."

His voice put abruptly halt all the movements of the blonde as he slowly turned his head at his direction where he heard him speak and his eyes widened in shock upon seeing him in flesh, standing not in far of him; obviously having the same reaction and the thought just like the others upon seeing him in the first time for three years of no communication or what so ever.

"…Hibari Kyoya…?"

Hibari arched an eyebrow. "Who do you expect to see? The damn pineapple herbivore?" Damn, Tsuna's rubbing him off because of his sarcasm.

"Um-No, Ah?"

"Stop stuttering, it's very annoying sight." Hibari snarls at him.

"Ah, sorry. I just didn't expect you to see here standing in all glory." Giotto apologizes sheepishly and he glances at his guardians inside the room, scrutinizing their forms at any sign of injuries and was relieve to see they are none. And, silently acknowledging their presence as it truly helps a lot to calm his senses down because having Alaude and Hibari in the same room is nerve-wrecking despite being used at his own cloud guardian's aura and antics. "So, how are you and what brings you here?"

"Fine and Omnivore." Came the clipped response.

"I'm glad you are fine. But you need to be specific who is this omnivore you –"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi is Omnivore."

"Oh?" Was the unintelligent reply Giotto can only muster at the moment. "Why call him an Omnivore? Tsunayoshi is just an ordinary –"

"Are you certain of that? That he is merely just an ordinary, teenage civilian albeit a broken one?" Once again, Hibari cuts him in short. "Because I don't see him as one."

"What do you mean about that?" Giotto asked a little bit sharply, eyes narrowing into slits with suspicion. "You know something that we don't which obvious. But, Kyoya before we head our conversation there. Let me ask you this, how did you notice Tsunayoshi when you made it clear you don't want to get involve with a bunch of herbvivores and I'm certain he is part of it? So, why and how?"

Hibari almost laugh at the irony of the situation as it seems the past history only repeating again. He held the exact questions before and the brunet even confront him about the same thing although it can't be help to be questioned due to his nature.

"I can't believe you are asking me for something stupid but let me enlighten you, How did I notice Sawada Tsunayoshi? Simple, I pay attention and look harder." Hibari's eyes glittering with amusement with a tint of controlled disdain and storm of rage almost at its peak. He could clearly see the way they flinch at his reply but Hibari was far from being finish. "That's right, I let my eyes roam and look deeper to see the whole picture behind the pleasantry of façade your family and Tsuna built for years. I manage to penetrate through the steel walls and unravel the white lies, dirty and dark secrets your parents have been hiding at the entire time; their sweet pitch black crime filled with innocent blood of Sawada Tsunayoshi in the palm of their very hands. Don't give that surprise looks, I'm totally aware your so called pathetic herbivore parents abusing your _**beloved brother**_ and don't you dare accuse me for not helping and doing anything. I tried my very best to minimize the damage your family inflicting at the omnivore while hoping his own blood _related brother_ would notice the obvious sign of maltreatment the Sawadas giving him but you never did because you are too fucking focus on avoiding him for your pathetic excuse of _'I love my own brother in not sibling should have and so I must stay away because I'm hurting him'._ Well, congrats you make his life a living hell for not paying attention, pushing him away when he was giving a subtle hints of asking help and leaving him by those bastard, lowly family of yours."

"But when I was about to make a move your parents intervene and so, I waited to confront him and help in the way I only can do but that brother of yours is a monster in disguise, he defeat me without a sweat and told me not to get involve. That was the last words I heard of him before he disappears without a trace with the excuse of your parents transferring him into a better school which I believe you already know. But, I never give up in tracking him down and imagine my surprise when one day, he shown up in front of disciplinary committee asking for an assistance willing in exchange of admitting his parents crimes and other information with a bonus that I'll used that to put them inside the cold cellars. He was desperate in that time so he blinded agreed at all transaction which I'm certain he had forgotten about due to his eagerness to finish the mess your parents left for him to deal with. Yes, this mess were talking about Rick Owens here. He holds the transaction of human trafficking and Tsuna asked me to assist him on freeing the prisoners and since the bastard breaking a law, I agreed but as you see, all the benefits are mine in the end of bargain. When I arrived along with my men what we witness there is something we won't forget for the rest of our lives. Sawada Tsunayoshi standing in the middle of chaos and bloodshed, unscathed with more than a thousand surrounding him alive but not. I tried asking him what he had done but he refused to give me an answer saying it was none of my business and I didn't pry anymore to it."

"After that incident, I brought him to my place and he stayed there for some time, Of course, there was need of adjustment for his part and mine but we managed somehow but it was peaceful because the past always hunt Tsuna and his means of escaping, relieving those dark and negative thoughts are self-harm in a form of cutting and various type of self-inflicting pain and starvation. That was his _**addiction, his ambrosia**_ which caused a lot of arguments and fighting between us, me, trying to stopped his bad habits and always leaving me blooded with I begrudgingly admit I was defeat in the entire time when I challenge him but at least I manage to lessen his cravings even though I didn't completely stopped him from doing until now. The only person who could change his mind and managed to persuade is always _**'her'.**_ She's only the person ever the omnivore have listened to and have stopped him from his suicidal attempts or thoughts, only _**'her'."**_

"As you already knows, nothing last forever. Tsuna and I parted ways. Not so long of our separation, the news about the accident and sudden of your lowly parents spreads and for some reason I have a feeling that the omnivore have something to do with it not I'm saying he was the one get them killed but sensation of something is off in the entire incident won't die down. Nevertheless, that leads you guys here and me now. So let me ask you again, Are you certain that your dear brother is just a mere civilian?"

Never did Hibari have thought there will be a day he will speak that long without a pause neither expecting he will eventually lose his entire composure lashing out in them but upon seeing their reaction was satisfying his secret message have successfully delivered.

Giotto and the others reaction are all the same, first into surprise because never they heard Hibari talk this much and cursed like a mad sailor before turning into shame and guilt. His words struck a nerve and it was obvious he did that on purpose to make them realize their mistake and stupidity back then.

It took some time for them to process the entire thing and his repeated question.

"No, I don't think so too but it doesn't mean he needs help." Giotto mumbled softly. "I know it's part of my fault he was suffering now and saying sorry won't do anything at all nor change the past so, I'll just do whatever I can to bring him back to his own feet no matter how much hard it is and long." Determination lit up his usual azure eyes molting into bright orange hues and the others agreed whole heartedly in the background. Then he blinked as he remembers something. "I'm already certain that Tsunayoshi is already aware of Mafia's existence at the end of your story and he only added the confirmation when he speak about my hyper intuition. But, there is some things I would like to know like what made you come into conclusion that Tsunayoshi was involved with the incident of our blasted parents death not that I'm complaining or anything just curious? And most especially who's _**'her'? "**_

Before Hibari could answer someone dare to interrupt their conversation which irked the demon prefect by barging inside the room without permission but upon seeing their frantic and disheveled appearance he knows something happened and they are not going to like it even a bit.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm sorry for barging in with your permission, Primo! But your younger brother was found unconscious in the dining hall and he was breathing but his heart stopped beating! We tried everything but nothing helps! We don't know what do anymore!"

"Where is he? Is he still in the dining hall?!"

"Yes, he is. We don't move his body fearing it might make things worse."

Without a second thought all of them rushed where the brunet supposed was and they instantly spotted the familiar mopped of brown hair sprawled in the floor motionlessly, pale as sheet being surrounded by their men while trying to help him.

All of them went rigid as if a cold ice was poured in them at the sight of helpless and limp form of the boy. They are beyond scared to make a move only to find he was gone which they don't want to think at all.

"Tsunayoshi!" Giotto was the first one to react and dashed at the brunet side as he checked his temperature, he almost cringed at the cold. He was so cold, colder than ice but his hand remain as he check the vital signs and he find none which make him more frantic and weary then his heart beat which also is not present though he was breathing and it labor, he was having a hard time to breath.

Dread is already spreading to his system though he never show it because if he did everyone will panic and that's not good, he look at his side where Knuckle already beside him who started examining the brunet's state; he was hoping the priest know what's wrong with his brother but upon seeing the grim expression and irritation and disappointed look of his friend. He understood, he have no slightest clue what is happening through the teen without saying anything. Knuckle can't do anything to help his brother.

"Call, Shamal and Reborn now! I don't care fucking care if they are in a mission or if they are at the other side of continent, CONTANCT THEM AND BRING THEM HERE NOW! IT'S EMERGENCY! CODE RED! I GODDAMMIT NEED THEM NOW!"

 _Please, hold on. This time, I'll – No, We'll definitely save you so please, stay with me!_

* * *

Tsuna was done brooding about the dreadful interaction (confession) of Hibari Kyoya and now, he was walking aimlessly at the mansion when all of a sudden, he abruptly stop all his movement as he felt an excruciating pain at his chest as if his soul being robbed off inside his body then he let a mirthless and bitter chuckle escaped his lips as knees finally gave out, his breath becoming erratic and short.

He forgotten to say another thing to Kyoya but maybe it's for the best because ignorance is a bliss after all.

Dark spots starting to cloud his vision and these was also one of the reminder or reason he must let them to stay away from him because being with him only brings grief and despair.

His last thoughts was remembrance of the word: ' **Memento Mori'**

That's right his time was numbered but at the same time it was frozen by duty although it won't change the fact he will leave them in the end.

* * *

 **Somewhere at the wilderness of Amazon, Brazil…**

Inside the dark corner of the woods of forest was a man taking a refuge under a big and old tree while hiding at the same time against his foes.

He grits his teeth with obvious annoyance and rage. There's a traitor inside the organization and worse of all, he/she was free is selling information at some nameless opposing famiglia. Just great. Though he can't believe he let his guard down and let a faceless assassin hit him with its bullet. Not just an ordinary bullet, the bullet was specialized with neutralizing the flames of the holder for them not be able of using him and there's a poison paralyzing the person been caught by it.

He never felt so shameful and his pride as the greatest hitman in the world went crumbling down because of a simple mistake and measly bullet. But like hell, he would let them win against him without a fight _if_ he will ever go down here then he will bring them with him. The keyword is just ' _if'._ There's no certainty they will manage to kill him after all he wasn't the greatest for nothing. He won't let them wound his pride.

Then he sense an approaching enemy, not just one but more than twenty and he let out a curse under his breath as his body won't listen to any orders his mind command, he can't move a single a muscle. Fucking Fantastic. The poison finally takes it full effect and his flames can't counter it due to the special bullet.

"He is around here! Search thoroughly! With that poison he won't get far!"

"Damn it." He cursed under his breath and shut his eyes. Refusing to admit defeat he won't die here not until he make the lives of both Sawadas a living hell after all he haven't avenge Tsuna from their wrong doings. He can't let them kill here not now!

He was losing his composure and he can't let that goes on. He must calm down. He regulates his breathing and let his mind at ease for a few seconds. Clearly aware if he lose his control, he would ended the dead here.

Finally calming himself enough, the raven opened his eyes again, found himself staring on the edge of a field with flowers. It was night, the moon full riding high in the sky but he find something strange as the moon wasn't only in the sky, the round planet of earth was there as well. The ever blue world.

"What the..?" Reborn muttered confusedly, carefully inspecting his vicinity for the first time.

Where the hell is he?

The place doesn't look like an illusion but can't fathom the sudden change of scenery. Delusion? No, the poison in his veins doesn't works that way so he was perfectly in his right mind at the moment. Or did he simply fell asleep? Impossible. He won't fall asleep in crucial moments especially when he was on a battlefield, fighting for his life. No matter how much tired he was, he would never get the rest he wanted for he was trained to be awake almost 24/7. Then his thought about teleportation, not happening. Shoichi isn't with him nor Byakuran and that object was still incomplete and banned by Primo at the fear of thwarting time and the future is not a very pleasant idea.

And the hitman can't help put let a stupid thought cross his mind. That a faceless rookie of a nameless famiglia managed to get him killed without knowing and he was in shock that he was dead. Then, here was now, standing in the afterlife.

Reborn shook his head trying to erase the ridiculous thought. Not in a million years someone with less experience can get him killed but then his expression turn grim at the remembrance of his recklessness earlier in that day. Damn, he was going insane and losing his sense of touch.

His musing was interrupted by a small and low snickers, it was a laugh of child by the sound of it and he let out a sneer some dare to laugh at his very presence. No ever make fun of him. No one except from his close acquaintance which took some time and long patience in order for him not to shoot them straight in the head at such annoying act and embarrassing motion.

He return his gazed into the meadow, curious as to where he was and how he got there but most especially to find the culprit behind the muffled laughter. He noticed a movement towards the center of the sea of white petals. Slowly, he approached it and shocked at what he saw. He was right, it was child who is giggling in pit but what shock him was when the light of the moon bestow at the nameless figure and the child turn his back to finally meet his gaze. It was Tsuna. The younger one, around age five or so.

Tsuna was sitting surrounded by flowers, wearing a white hakama that glimmered in the moonlight. He looked so innocent, ethereal and glowing with unworldly aura. The air around him surging with power, unlimited one that make his entire being agitated and excited at the same time at the raw display of intensity.

The laughter died down as the shaking form of the child Tsuna subdue.

"Tsuna…" Reborn called to him softly despite the latter is looking straight in his eyes with conceal mirth and longing. He was still shock upon seeing him here. Maybe he was dreaming because he missed the brunet's presence and he was thinking of him or was delusional already?

As if hearing his unanswered question, the boy finally speak after a long staring contest. The mirth apparently haven't died down. "You are not dead yet, neither you are dreaming nor delusional, Papa."

"Then, what is this? Where is this place and why are you in that form? I'm certain you are a teenager now not some snotty five year old brat."

"That is something I can't tell you, Papa." The mirth finally disappears only to change into akin something longing and sadness. "But, I was shock and happy at the same time you have found this place. A bit too soon, though. But, it doesn't matter because you will forget this encounter in the end."

"What do you mean about that?"

"Just like I said, I'm truly happy to see you again. Papa. Even a moment. It seems fate has a different plan for me. It doesn't want to end that _way._ How amusing when they can't even do a thing about me after all no one can goes against the **XXXXXXX** even its fate nor the world. Maybe that's the reason you are here now. You may not my blood related father but you show me the way a parent should care and guide their child with your own way of expressing of parental love, I'm glad I have met you and you let me become your son. It was one of my happiest moment." The child Tsuna smiled warmly, his form radiating with genuine happiness and gratefulness.

"Why," He asked, voice equally soft tinting with a sharp edge of dangerous tone. "Are you talking like you're going to die soon?"

Tsuna didn't bat an eye and without moving he was already in front of Reborn. That hitman can feel his breath as the latter was hovering in the air. "Perhaps you people can change the two future set in stone."

"What are you talking about? Answer me! Damn it! Tsuna!" Reborn was confused. He knows the person in front of him was the real Tsuna but his talking doesn't make any sense at all which add to his confusion and irritation most of all he was scared at how the brunet speak, it feels like he was inspecting something to happen –No, anticipating his own death, like something is bad to happen which the raven refused to believe in even his gut telling him it was the truth.

Tsuna still smiles warmly at Reborn, his eyes were changing colors into different colors; the colors of rainbow and it was shimmering with tears. With a small amount of happiness and appreciation but it was mostly filled sadness, guilt, regret, longing and hope. He cupped Reborn cheeks softly with the both of his two small hands and his hands was so cold. "Can you do me a favor, Papa? Stop **him** , help **him** and save **him** before it's too late…"

Save **who** and from **what**?

Before he can open to say something images flashes before his very eyes:

A clear warning, a premonition.

" _ **It seems like I came a bit late…" Someone said in the background, staring at where he/she should have found the graves of Sawada Nana and Sawada Iemitsu only to arrive to see an empty and destroyed resting place, the casket where the bodies of both Sawada couple are nowhere at the sight.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Tsuna was glancing at the starless sky, standing at the edge of cliff while holding a gun with unreadable expression and the others calling for him to come back, to stop at whatever he was planning on doing, he turned to them with apologetic smile that was filled with longing. "Do you that there was two future set in stone at our timeline and both of them filled with despair, no hope at all? It was so sad whenever I recall it." He pause then pointed the gun in his head. "But now, we can change the future! I'm sorry, until we meet again…" Then he pulled the trigger, red spluttered the entire area, like a flower being blown by the wind and his form falls the cliff. Giotto's anguish call was the loudest as he tried to reach his brother's hand but it's already too late, he had fallen in the abyss of the wide sea and they never have found his body after that.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **But… I still exist…"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **I can't let you pass… I won't let you guys reach him… Just give up, you don't stand a chance." A pitched black with engraving of roses, blocks their way towards their beloved. What shock them was the person trying to stop them reaching at the end of the door. It was no other than Miura Haru alongside with Kyoko and Hana.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **There's much crueler fate and darker than the Tri-ni-set, A world none of you was supposed to be aware of, but because of his Will. He had met you and almost get destroyed everything even he was our master doesn't mean we agree to his wish everything. That's why your journey ends here. We will never let you see him again nor tainted his mind. He doesn't need you people. All he needs is us."Came the cold reply of Hana and Kyoko as they continue to beat them one by one.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **I don't want to fight you… and most especially, I don't want to kill you. Tsuna!"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"You finally call me by my name, I'm happy..."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Noooo! Stop! Tsuna!"**_

…

"What…?" Reborn blinked owlishly, his mind still haze with the vision.

Tsuna kissed his temple tenderly as he let go off him and his form suddenly disappears in the thin air.

"Sleep, Papa… I'm sorry until we meet again…"

That was the last thing he heard before he totally succumb in the darkness and oblivion.

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry for the super late update. I know I post my update schedule and I didn't managed to fulfill them. But there's a reason, our house or rather my mom's house was burned down and which put me into wreck. I busied myself work because I don't want to think about it. It's kinda sad when your mom's ignoring you like it's your own fault. *sigh* enough of me, I do hope you enjoy reading this as I enjoy writing this chapter.**

 **Hoho~ we haven't reach the climax yet but things are getting interesting. Lol. Please tell me your opinion and what you think about this chapter via comment and reviews. Votes and favs are also welcomed and appreciated.**

 **Yes, Haru, Kyoko and Hana along with the rest are going to be the enemy here for a reason though.**

 **And, I need your help!**

 **What kind of flames and weapons do you think fits Kyoko and Hana and why? The best explanation will be chosen,** **Good luck!**

 **Preview: The Sky's Upcoming Storm and The Darkening Sun**

…" **What do you mean? His body deteriorating from the inside and he has a year to live? Are you telling me that Tsuna's dying?!"**


	7. Interlude I: Reborn

**My Beloved Sky**

 **Warning(s):** OCC-ness,Hints of Child Abuse, Slight Violence, Language and Unbetae'd!

 **Note:** This chapter will be more likely a flashback of how Reborn and Tsuna met or partially. In other words – this a filler. An interlude chapter will be happening every time a new character will be added in the plot line. Please read the Author's note in the end of chapter!

 **Age –** Tsuna is 8 years old in this interlude while Giotto is 13 years old. He was five years older than the brunet.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR!

…

* * *

 **Interlude I: Reborn**

* * *

" _Sometimes silence is the most powerful scream and indication of something being terribly wrong"_

* * *

 **Eight years ago…**

Silence.

It was too quiet.

Something is very wrong. Off. It was the first thing he notice and his instinct screaming at him as soon as he reach the tense household of Sawadas.

Reborn narrowed his eyes.

He doesn't like it a bit.

The silence never unnerved him like these in the past in fact it brought calmness in his senses, comfort. But now, he found none of it. All of his sense screaming at him something he can't name off – something dark, twisted and awfully wrong. That he must immediately find the source of his uneasiness and do something about it, instantly before it's too late.

He'll eventually find out what is the thing setting him off at this place. He sworn.

With a deep breath, he knocks on the front door indicating his arrival. He waited patiently for the reply on the other side of the closed door and then, he heard a light shuffling behind the close wooden furniture and slowly the door finally creaks open.

A chocolate doe immediately turns burning sunset orbs (Is that Hyper Dying Will Mode?) met blank onyx ones.

A brat was the one greeted him.

A very small, fragile-scrawny looking brat with a very old, broken, wary, cautious yet strong, ferocious blazing sunset color eyes hiding beneath the innocent-timid caramel doe staring aback with his own neutral onyx ones. Who the hell is this brat? If he remembers correctly Iemitsu told him he has only one son. Did the idiot just lie to him? If so he will fucking kill –

"Who are you?" A small yet sharp voice penetrates his internal musings.

"Chaos, I'm Reborn. I'm acquaintance of your idiotic wayward father –". A sudden flash of different emotion appeared in those wary eyes before the hitman could name it – it was gone in a second. So he simply shrugs it off, he'll think about it later and he went on his introducing himself careful at not revealing too much information at the brat. The brat is after all a civilian and just a mere boy. He is not that heartless and cruel to thrust in his world (If he only knew how much the brunet has already fallen in that world, perhaps – he would able to stop him, help in the past when he needed him most, if he only knew) "– I'm on a vacation and was told it's okay for me to stay here for a while." He finished his self-introduction at the very wary child whom looks like about to bolt away from him any second by now.

It's obvious without stating that the brat is intimidated of him as if he can see the danger of being acquainted with him. Interesting… Could it be the infamous Hyper Intuition running in the family? In his bloodline? But something doesn't add up with lot of things. Something is off in the child's odd reaction and an innocent bystander especially a child no less – who shouldn't be that overly cautious of anyone…

And, yet, he knows that looks from somewhere. . . It was awful and terrifying similar. It left a very vile and bitter taste in his mouth upon seeing that look.

A child after all can see some things that adult cannot. They are far wiser and sharper, most suspicious at anyone or anything they never have saw in the past or present. More sensitive in his instinct of fight and flight. Curious yet deadly little being whose eyes could never be deceived from the illusionary, sweet-coating words and gentle approach despite their innocence – Reborn had met quite a few number of them in his chosen career. No, it wasn't a few number – it was too much that he had lost count of them and he was included in those children. These children were the one who seen and experience the cruelty and the dark side of the world. The one who would be the next in line for their innocence of being taken away because of their harsh environment or it was already been taken?

With the horrifying discovery, Reborn decides to take matters from his own hands.

But his options and actions were limited. He can't suddenly accused Iemitsu for a child maltreatment without any proof.

Even so, he can just simply shoot the man in the head without remorse and make it looks like an accident or somebody else work. After all he never did like the idiot to begin with.

"Don't," The brunet interrupted him with his trail of thoughts. "Whatever is the thing you're planning – I suggest you stop it. You don't know the full story and please, stop snooping around at somebody's affair. It's rude."

Reborn arched an eyebrow, "So, You would let them continue at their shit?"

"Language, I'm still a minor you know?" The boy lightly chided him.

The sun arcobaleno scoffed but the child merely ignored him as he went on.

"No, But just like I said – you don't know the full story. You don't know anything and I have no idea what you are talking about." The brunet simply shrugs off and opened the door wider for him to enter and he Reborn take the invitation to barged in. "My name is Tsunayoshi but just call me, Tsuna. I know my name is quite mouthful."

Reborn could instantly tell the boy was lying as he knew what he was talking about. And what does he mean he have no idea of the full story? The signs were obvious the brunet was being abused. Is that supposed to mean there are something more from this case?

"Alright then. So Tsuna –". Before he could call the brunet's attention once again someone have arrived.

Another blonde idiot. A bit older look-alike of the brunet – Iemitsu supposedly only son, Giotto.

"Tsu – Eh? Reborn! What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Well, well. What do we have here? It's been a while hasn't it, Baka-Giotto?"

Giotto's face turns ashen upon seeing him right inside his house and he can't help but to look back and forth between Tsuna and Reborn with something akin horror and wariness. The brunet's eyes returned back to normal, caramel doe eyes before Giotto could reach their vicinity. So, he was right – it is Hyper Will Dying Mode.

"Tsunayoshi?"

The brunet slightly tilted his head, prompting his older brother to continue.

"Did you just talk with this guy?"

Both Reborn and Tsuna stared at him as if he was an idiot at the moment. Well, it was partially true at the way he was acting now. It was pathetic.

"Yes."

"And you are still alive?"

The youngest of the Sawada just throw him a very unimpressed look. A very bland look. "Onii-san is an idiot. Of course, I'm alive. I'm still standing here and talking to you, aren't I?" There was definitely a sarcasm in the child's voice.

Before Giotto could open his mouth to say something at his younger brother, Reborn finally had enough from the blonde's ranting so he stepped in the conversation completely bringing Giotto's attention at him, letting the younger brunet find his own escape route at the tense yet awkward situation in between the adult and teen after he give his message across at the boy which the latter immediately understood.

'' _Let's talk after my conversation with this idiot and probably once I'm done with Iemitsu's crap."_

A light distaste crossed in the brunet's eyes at hearing his vulgar language but didn't further commented about it as he simply give a curt nod at the raven haired hitman before dashing off at god knows where. Probably his room.

Once he was certain the brunet is fully out of range. He turned back his attention at his idiotic, who he was expecting to be still gaping like a fish but no, he looks quite remarkable, the blonde expression went one hundred eighty degrees – his student dark and serious expression made the hitman nodded with slight approval and silent pride. He was finally becoming and acting he should be – a true boss.

Regardless of that, Reborn isn't happy for thrusting the teen in the underworld's society. He hated it. This child should just enjoy a normal life but fate is cruel, life is never been fair. The blonde wasn't given much choice and so was he – it's far of his occupation. What a sick joke. Reborn had a choice to decline, yet he accepted the job from turning an innocent bystander into a manipulated puppet of the Mafia. He was no different from Timoteo. Xanxus is right – he was hypocrite scum.

"Reborn."

Reborn just merely arched his eyebrow indicating he was listening at him. He may be engrossed too much with his thoughts but it doesn't mean he wasn't aware of his surrounding if he ever let his guard down in one moment with his current occupation then he will be dead at the very next second. He have too many enemies hiding in the shadows for him to do such thing.

"What are you doing here?"

"It's time."

Giotto expression never faltered but his shoulders told a different matter, it was stiff then become slack with defeat.

"I understand. When?" _When we will be leaving?_ Was the spoken full question.

"In two weeks from now so you would have time to spend both with your brother and mother."

"How kind of them, him, of _you_." Came the toneless reply. The undertone of bitterness, hatred, rage and sarcasm didn't went unnoticed with the arcobaleno.

"You are lucky to have some time to say a proper goodbye – at least that is." Reborn calmly exclaimed but he never made a comment of Giotto's blatant disrespect and of him hating him right now. The teen has right to hate him more than anyone because he was the primary destroyed his life – leading him towards his very own death and demise.

Giotto give no response and walked away from him.

Today wasn't his day. He could feel the upcoming headache upon his next confrontation.

Iemitsu.

* * *

Just like he expected the conversation with Iemitsu turned into a full disaster. It started with a calm yet serious one then the next thing – they both knew they were each other's throat. Of course, Reborn won. Leaving a very injured and distraught Iemitsu on how he would explain his injuries at his wife when Reborn refused at healing him.

"You are an adult but you guys never did acting one." A voice came from behind him. He did not need to turn around to see who the owner of the voice is, he already knew. It's no other than Tsuna. "How disappointing. I thought you were different but you are the same as the rest – Another hypocrite of the society, a scum."

The brunet got his full attention as he replay his words in head 'You are an adult'. How on earth did the brat know that? Could it be he was one of them?!

"How old are you? You don't talk a child your age do."

"Eight. Everyone in my shoes will be speaking like do once they learned how cruel life is."

"Especially in the hands of your parents?"

Instead of answering the boy remain in his own agenda – Speaking about Giotto's condition.

"You are an adult just like them. I thought it was an adult job to protect children yet here you are throwing Giotto towards his very own demise." _I hate you._ _You are destroying my brother's life._

Reborn finally turned to face the child. He was greeted the same sight once again – the boy is in his hyper dying will mode.

Before he can control himself, the words already came out in his mouth. "Are you an Arcobaleno?"

The boy reeks sky flames so it wasn't a far-fetched if he became one even it was kind of absurd thought because Giglio Nero's bloodline was always the Sky Arcobaleno since the beginning so how –

The gears of his thoughts came into an abrupt halt as the brunet plainly laughed at him with a hollow tone but his eyes have a different emotion. There was an amusement and something dark. A craze look a child should never possessed.

"What did they did to you?" There was no questioning it – the brunet knows the other side of the society, its darker side – the underworld society in short the Mafia.

"Sorry to disappoint you, But I am no Arcobaleno and what happened to me is something you should not be concerned about – I'm not your student, it's my brother." The brunet turn to leave and before he could step forward, Reborn grabbed his wrist and Tsuna stared him with the coldest gaze he ever have seen in his entire life. "Don't get involve, Sun Arcobaleno. There are far much worse than the Tri-ni-sette's curse and if I were you, I'll be content you have never encountered it. You are truly a lucky one."

As those words escaped the child's mouth, Reborn swayed, darkness engulfs his vision and the last thing he had seen was black flames flaring brightly around the boy liked protecting him from dangers and was that Vindice?

But Reborn doesn't have much time to dwell any further of the information as he collapsed on the ground, losing his grip of reality and falling out from his awareness.

The next day, he had woken up – he had no recollection about his encounter of Sawada Tsunayoshi yesterday.

* * *

"What's with that look?"

Giotto frowned at him. "It's strange. You haven't approach my brother when I thought you'll seek him once I took my eyes off him and I believe you and Otou-san have fight because of disagreement regarding of Tsunayoshi which I have no idea what so ever leads you guys at each other's throat – all I heard was you are cursing Otou-san then you said Tsunayoshi's name then Iemitsu looks enraged and the next thing was a full blown out fight."

"Brother?"

"My younger brother, Tsunayoshi. He was the first person greeted you before I –"

Reborn's eyes widened as memories came rushing back with intensity of his encounter with the oddity named Sawada Tsunayoshi but still have no recollection about what happened yesterday's evening confrontation with the brunet.

"Where is he?"

"He is probably in his room. Tsunayoshi rarely comes out –"

Reborn didn't let Giotto finished his sentence as he ran towards where he thought Tsuna's room. Leaving a baffled Giotto at his strange behavior and then simply shrugs it off as he continues reading his book.

* * *

"Oh you came back." Tsuna stared at the disheveled appearance of Reborn with a poorly concealed bemusement.

Reborn growled at him. "What did you do brat?"

"Heh, Nothing. Papa"

Reborn froze.

What?

Did just the brat called him Papa?

There was a loud snickering from the brunet then it turns to a full-blown off laughter.

"Your face is priceless!"

Reborn sneered lightly, still haven't fully registered that it was simply a joke to rile him up.

"You –"

"I'm sorry, I believe you understand it was for the better you didn't recall the memory you had loss yesterday."

Something in the brunet's eyes made the hitman caved in.

"Fine. Someday I'll recall everything and after then – be prepared brat for the consequences."

"I expected no less from you, Reborn." Tsuna smiled at him. "Oh, Can I still call you papa?"

"Do as you wish."

"Thank you, Papa."

* * *

As he stayed at Sawada Residence with his supposedly lame excuse (vacation), Reborn never took his eyes off at Tsuna and with this he didn't missed the taunt and tenseness of the brunet whenever he was neared at Iemitsu and his wife, Nana.

Although he didn't know whether he should be annoyed or happy that the duo haven't done anything with the brunet when it's clearly obvious Tsuna is uncomfortable at them with fervor and the disgusted glance of couple thrown at the child never went unnoticed at Reborn's watchful eyes and he never missed the opportunity to give a sarcastic and mocking comment at them which made them flinched as the sun arcobaleno hits a bull's eye. But dear, Giotto remained completely oblivious of the entire exchange of hostility between Reborn and his family. Why? When the sign are obvious his sibling was being abused (Which is suspicion is proven correct as he continue to observe the estranged couple and Tsuna's weird detachment at his own family).

Every time Reborn tried to confront or revealed his discovery at Giotto or to anyone he trusted with his life. He got tongue-tied and froze like an entity possessed his body – a flash of orange and black keep flashing in his mind whenever he tried these stunt. Sky flames, Shamal had checked for him and another flame the doctor can't name off but it greatly made the other squirmed as he described the flame is never should have existed – it was dark, twisted and filled with negative emotions. A sky flame and unknown flame sealed parts of his memories and slightly controlled his movements.

The sun arcobaleno had no choice but to keep the information all by himself and did everything he could to prevent a bigger damage at the mental and physical state of Tsuna although he doubt he was helping much at all.

Since he stayed mostly at the child's company much to his charge (Giotto) chagrin' and the Sawadas couple distaste he gotten closed with Tsuna that he begrudgingly admits the brunet managed to wormed inside his iron heart and become someone he consider as a family and son much to the brunet's glee.

Days passed by and it's time for him to leave with Giotto back at Italy.

"Be careful, Reborn." Tsuna whispered as he give a pecked on the hitman's cheek. "I'll be fine so don't worry and don't do something stupid."

The young child didn't wait for his reply and walked away not bothering to say his farewell at his own brother much to the other's dismay which he tried to hide and obvious failed as his friends slash guardians teased him about.

That was the last time he'll ever see Sawada Tsunayoshi along with Iemitsu and Nana.

Until the news of Sawada couple's death reached at his ears.

It was never fair. He wanted to be the one who killed them but at least they are gone or so he thought.

* * *

He wasn't supposed to remember anything at all but he did.

Tsuna's first warning and the future he must prevent from happening – Tsuna's death.

So when he opened his eyes and received a call from Giotto's about Tsuna's predicament.

He knew it's time to confront and meet his son once again.

.

.

.

The wheel of fate that was sealed was finally broken and was moving towards the bitter end.

* * *

 **End of Interlude I**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I also decided to have Q & A Corner! So if you have any questions regarding of the story, past, current chapter or even future ones but refrain from asking spoilers still I will answer it with a hint, vague answer (but maybe I'll downright ignore them, lol) – so feel free to ask! The corner will be at the end of the chapter so everyone could read them. I'll try to answer them the best I can… and also questions about my other works are welcome as well!

Don't forget to leave a review and comment! Thank you!

 **Preview: The Sky's Darkening Sun**

He watches Reborn goes back to his own timeframe and world with a solemn and subdue look. He wanted to tell him more, to make the latter spend more time with him, to stay longer but alas he can't do anything he pleased because by simply engaging a conversation with the renowned world greatest hitman was breaking several laws and especially showing him something he shouldn't. And soon, he will face the consequences of his brash actions. Even so he regret nothing of giving him a partial warning of the distant happening in the future if the Sky Arcobaleno is a scared of **'him'** \- He is different. He is more willingly do get involve to make things for the better.

The air around him shifts, indicating another arrival of a new acquaintance.

Silence erupted between them as the other silently observing the scenery before him - at where Reborn stood a while ago. "You break your own promise. You talk with him and most especially you show it to him. Are you nuts?"

"I'm not insane." He snorts, still avoiding the disapproval looks of his newfound company sending him as he went on. "Apparently I just did and I regret nothing."

"Is that the wisest thing to do especially now?"

A wistful yet rueful smiles spreads his lips. "We must intervene somehow and now it's the good time for that plus He's Reborn, He's Papa -He'll beat some sense in his thick skull once he figured out things on his own."

There's no response from his statement as the other quietly assessing him with a critical eye - head to toe. "You need rest."

"I know."

"Then go, I'll watch over them and 'him'. So sleep and don't worry about the nonsensical matters."

"Thank you, Bermuda."

"Rest, Tsunayoshi. I'll deal with the rest. You've already done more than enough and so let me do my part."

And he did.

Why further resist when he was dead beat tired of everything?

 **-End of Preview-**


End file.
